The Minister's Son
by Soccergirl08
Summary: Rory and the minister’s son, Collin Hastings, had been friends since childhood. Now, during their senior year, a class trip to France could bring them closer together or result in a RoryTristanCollin love triangle. Seduction, betrayal and unexpected twist
1. How We Use to Be

_Rory and the minister's son, Collin Hastings, had been friends since childhood. The years went on and their friendship died down. Now, during their senior year, an unexpected class trip to France could bring them closer together or result in jealousy, lies and seduction..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for a few. The plot is mine and the situations are mine. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW:)  
_

-----------------------------------------------

"The Minister's Son"

I could remember the little boy with windswept hair and stormy gray eyes. A freckle rested at the corner of his mouth and became almost invisible during the summertime.

Mischievousness resonated from the little smirks that would wipe on his face during Sunday school. I would be sitting in the back with my hands neatly folded on my lap, when all of a sudden, he would turn. My eyes would shoot up and his face would glow with a roguish expression.

When we both turned seven, his father built us a tree house a mile away from Starshollow. The secret spot was surrounded by rolling hills, winding oak trees and a small pond. We would ride our bikes out there sometimes and talk about anything and everything. He was always the more optimistic one with dreams stretching beyond the stars. And I was the more reserved one, who liked to sit and listen, while gazing out into the distance. Everything was calm and tranquil out there. No worries, no hidden agendas; just two friends enjoying each other's company.

This little boy named Collin Hastings was the minister's son. The polar opposite of his father's nature, Collin would skip class, befriend the A-crowd at school (that being the Preps and popular kids), and pull pranks whenever he felt like it. Tristan Dugrey was one of his closest friends and when the two got together, all hell broke loose. Being rather shy and diligent when it came to schoolwork, we drifted apart as the years went on. No longer did he come out to the tree house on the weekends and discuss his plans for the future. Instead, he would be off at some party getting drunk or making-out with his girlfriend.

I hated seeing his girlfriend, Jen Rodgers, and him in the hallway together. Collin would always have her pushed up against some locker in a passionate lip-locking position. My eyes would drop to the floor in front of me with resentment and envy, as I scurried past them. To escape the stresses of school and an actual social life, I hid out in the library during lunch and after school. The place was rather quiet and lowed the chances of actually running into any of the A-crowd students; especially, Collin Hastings. So, after the bell rang signaling lunchtime, I would pace over to the library and plop down at one of the unoccupied tables. Taking out my book, _The Art of War_ (not a required reading, but of great interest to me anyhow), I would freely read for an entire hour.

My mom, Lorelei, would oftentimes joke about when we were little. I would cringe during the parts mentioning how Collin and I would hold hands.

"You guys use to be so cute together. What happened?" she asked in a curious voice. I shrugged my shoulders and focused my attention on the plate full of food in front of me.

"Stuff, I guess…" I muttered in a barely audible voice. My mom sighed and sympathetically pressed her lips together.

"He doesn't know what he's missing" she remarked softly. I nodded my head and took another bite full of Chinese food. It was take-out because neither one of us bothered to cook. With each scoop that entered my mouth, I felt like I was swallowing bricks. Truthfully, any conversation about Collin made my throat dry and my hands moist. I never told anyone that in the fifth grade, the year before we stopped talking to one another, I had a massive crush on him. Any excuse I could conjure up would be used just to be around him. You would find me at his house before and after school. All my telephone conversations would only be with him. Now, I was lucky if he even remembered my name.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tristan, wait up man!" the voice called from only a few feet away from me. My ears perked up and my brows furrowed in contemplation. I had heard that voice before.

Gradually raising my eyes, I saw him. His hands were maneuvering his navy blue book bag onto his back. I stopped in place for a moment, as the people behind me huffed and sneered.

"Get out of the way!" one person shouted; while another barked, "What's your problem?" in a harsh tone. I was frozen to that very spot on the floor, just gazing upon the boy who dreamed of the world, when we were kids. His fiery gray eyes rose to my eyelevel. I could feel my heart skip a beat and my lungs seize shut. He was looking directly at me with an expression of indifference and bewilderment. I could my lips part and my tongue whip up to the roof of my mouth, but no words came out. We stood there for a second longer, just staring and observing. He had grown taller since the last time I had examined like this. His hair was a bit shorter and his entire upper-body had become more toned and muscular.

A stammer escaped my mouth, before I was stopped. Two hands clasped around my forearms and scooted me over to the side.

"Hey, come on Collin!" Tristan called, as he turned Collin around to head to class.

"We're going to be late for French and you know how I can't afford to get detention again. My father's serious about the whole Military school thing…" His voice trailed off, as Collin stumbled down the hall beside him. Immediately, I became aware of my surroundings and the fact that me, Rory Gilmore, could not afford to receive detention either. So, I gathered my books in my arms and scrambled past the hundreds of students crowding the halls.

"Now today, we will be discussing our quarterly projects for this class" Ms. Davenport bellowed, as her eyes scanned the room. A small eruption of laughter and then, a grunt was heard at the back of the class. The teacher with her small beady eyes and plump body waddled to the back of the room.

"Monsieur Hastings, parlez-vous Français?" Ms. Davenport asked in a sharp tone. Collin smirked for a moment and creased his forehead in confusion.

"Ahhh…yes…" he answered hesitantly. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to suppress my laughter. He didn't even know how to reply back in a language he'd been studying for over four years. Ms. Davenport frowned and leaned down near Collin's face. Dropping her voice considerably, she whispered:

"And this is why you are receiving a failing grade in my class, Mr. Hastings. You better pray for a brilliant partner on this project." I watched as Collin shifted uncomfortably in his chair and rested his chin on top of his palm. The teacher sauntered to the front of the classroom and reached out to grab a black hat.

"Now, you know how this works. To not be biased or disrupt the Chilton code of fairness and honor, we will draw partners out of a hat." Low murmurs were heard all around me, as Ms. Davenport raised her hand to silence them.

"Quiet!" she yelled. Then, taking the black hat with both hands, she reached inside and pulled out a white scrap of paper.

"Oh, let's see…Amanda Lee" she began, as she placed her hand back into the hat and pulled out another scrap of paper "…you will be paired with Ryan Walker." The Chinese girl beside me sighed in relief and gracefully placed her hands in her lap. The process continued for quite a while.

"Kevin Durrison…you will be partnered with…"

I crossed my fingers hoping that it was me. Kevin was practically born in France and knew the language like the back of his hand. This was definitely the person that I wanted to get chosen with.

"Bryan Tyco" Ms. Davenport announced in a sing-songy voice. I slumped forward in my chair and let out a disappointed groan.

"Now, here we go…Collin Hastings"—she called, as she shot a dirty look in his direction—"…you will be paired with…"

I surveyed the room and imagined in my mind, which person I hoped for as my partner.

"Rory Gilmore!"—Ms. Davenport revealed in a pleased tone—"Maybe there's hope for you after all." My eyes shot up and my body froze. Had I actually heard the name correctly? Was I really paired with Collin Hastings? The teacher called out a few more names before the bell finally rang. It was officially the weekend. I quickly jolted from my seat and headed out the doorway. So many things were flashing through my mind, that I didn't know how to really process it all.

"Rory…" I heard a voice behind me yell. It definitely belonged to a guy, but what guy would ever shout my name. I whipped around to be faced with the one, the only, the Minister's Son: Collin Hastings.

I stood speechless, as he pulled his cell phone from out of his coat pocket.

"So…I hear we have a project together" he began in a faded voice. I nodded my head and smiled awkwardly. This whole situation was making me feel uncomfortable. Students pushed and rammed between us, trying to make it down the hallway.

"Look, I'll just give me number and you can call me or something" he finally asserted. Collin took out a sheet of paper and laid it flat against a locker. Then, pulling out a black pen, he scribbled his contact information down.

"I'm not that great at this whole language thing…and I know I wasn't your first choice partner-wise—"

_Let's just say that you didn't even make it on my list of choices…_I thought to myself.

"But, I'll help in anyway that I can" he assured with a sympathetic smile. I mouthed an 'okay' and turned around to leave.

"Hey!" he shouted abruptly. I twirled around in surprise and stared at him.

"It's good talking to you again…" he stated in a low voice. I watched him turn and walk down the hallway. It seemed that everywhere he went people would clear a pathway for him. And just then, out of nowhere, I folded the piece of paper with his number on it and smiled. _Got to love High School._

_------------------------------------------------_

_In the following chapters, Rory and Collin will be brought closer together by an assigned project and a trip to Paris, France during Spring Break. Rory, who wants to become a journalist, will meet the chief editor of Runway Magazine. The decision between life as she knew it and a fabulous career in the Big Apple will tear Collin and Rory apart. Will they be able to take on the pressure and learn that life isn't all that it seems to be???? REVIEW_


	2. Awkward Conversation

A light shower poured over the sleepy town, as I paced down the narrow road. My clothes were drenched to the bone and my book bag weighed a hundred pounds more with the extra saturated water.

My head whirled with thoughts about how much homework I had to do over the weekend and how I was going to bring up my mediocre "A" in English. _Maybe if I start on my history paper tonight and my English Essay tomorrow, that will leave time for finishing the Great Gatsby and Moby Dick_…I thought to myself. Oh, what was I kidding! I was overworked and underappreciated for it. My social life was zip to zero and my best friend in the whole entire world attended another school. Her name was Lily Macon, an 18 year old, who had an eye for anything out there. Her hobbies consisted of organizing 'Save the whales' protests and writing editorials for her school newspaper. I utterly adored her brother, Nick, who was the lead singer in a garage band. We dated for a period of time after sophomore year, but decided that friendships were less complicated than actual relationships. So now, he comes over ever so often and we watch movies or just talk.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a horn. I wiped the saline water out of my eyes and turned to look behind me. A black vehicle with a small dent near the right headlight, pulled up beside me. A little puzzled, I stopped for a moment and gazed through the tinted window.

"Want a ride?" a voice called, as the window was rolled down. His hair was a light golden brown and his eyes were a mysterious gray. I knew exactly who this was.

"Collin, shouldn't you be off with the jocks somewhere tepeeing a house or vandalizing school property?" I asked in a condescending tone. He chuckled a little and hid his reddened face from view.

"I'm sorry, you have such a low opinion of me…" he muttered in a small voice. I raised my eyebrows in uncertainty and ran my fingers through my hair.

"No seriously, what are you doing here? Your house is in the opposite direction…" I asserted, motioning towards the street on the far side. I could see him shake his head in confusion and slow the car down to a total stop.

"Here I offer you a ride, try to be a nice guy and I'm patronized for it!" he announced with a small pout of his lips. I couldn't help, but smile and bite my lip.

"I'm heading toward my friend's house right now—" I began in a shy voice. He pushed the unlock button on the car doors and motioned for me to get in.

"I promise I could get you there faster" he cut in quickly. I shifted my weight onto one hip and shook my head in disbelief.

"And what do you get out of it?" I questioned with slanted eyes. He let out a long sigh and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Maybe, a conversation with an old friend" he stated calmly.

"Friend?" I questioned suddenly, not comprehending the meaning of the word any longer. He smirked and in a quirky fashion motioned for me to once more get inside the car.

"No…" I said faintly.

"In the car, Rory Hayden Gilmore…" he ordered like a drill sergeant. I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to be serious.

"No, Collin Michael Hastings!" I replied, getting satisfaction out of calling him by his full name. He grinned and playfully pretended to be angry with me.

"Don't make me carry you into this car!" he warned. I rolled my eyes and walked around to the other side of the vehicle. The rain now came down in a light drizzle. I swung open the car door and climbed in.

The smell of cigarettes and cologne filled the air immediately. My body tensed with nervousness, as I came to the realization that I hadn't been this close to Collin in around eight years. He was one of those guys that made you anxious and jumpy without even trying. Something about his demeanor screamed dare-devil.

I timidly gazed out the window and clutched my book bag. It was my life source and the only object keeping my nerves from going haywire at the moment.

"So, where does this friend of yours live?" Collin began with a slight cough. My head jerked in his direction and froze for a moment.

"Down by Carleton and Davishire Road…" I squeaked. He nodded his head and put the car into drive.

We were off down the road splashing through puddles and dodging pot holes. I hesitantly glanced over at the side of Collin's face and sighed.

"You look different" I joked with a little smile. He cleared his throat and arched his eyebrows.

"I could say so for you too…" he murmured in a low voice, as his face turned and his eyes sized me up and down. My cheeks turned a bright cherry red. I hadn't realized how much I missed having a friend like Collin. Sure we had changed, but he was still the same clown who could make any situation humorous.

"You play soccer, right?" I asked good-naturedly. He was making me turn into one of those drooling-bimbos, who would do anything to get his attention.

"Yah, going on four years now. We have a game tonight against Gorome" he answered flatly. My hand came up to the side of my face and awkwardly brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. I suddenly became aware of my unflattering attire. I had on my usual Chilton uniform with the plaid pleated skirt and buttoned-down top. _I should have put some make-up on or something…_I scorned myself internally.

He let out a groan and ran his fingers through his brown hair, spiking it a little.

"What's up?" I asked with a bit of concern like old times. He grinned and bit his tender lip.

"I'm just tired…" he muttered groggily.

The next thing I knew, my smallish hand was resting on the side of his face. I ran my fingers against the faint stubble and stroked the back of his neck. Collin seemed to enjoy this special attention quite a lot.

"Remember when we were kids and you would always make sure that I stayed out of trouble. No matter what, you had my back…like my older sister or something" Collin whispered, as his mind swept over past memories. Crease lines formed at the corners of his mouth and dimples took shape. I brought my hand back down towards my lap and gazed out the window.

"There's a reason why we're not friends anymore, Collin. People grow up and they change" I declared with a slight huff. He turned on the blinker and checked both ways before turning.

"Do you really believe that we can't be friends anymore—" he began, but I cut him off.

"Collin, this is the second time you've talked to me in over eight years. What makes you think we're still friends?" My entire face flushed and my eyes became teary. I didn't want to sound harsh or angry, but the statement was true. He hadn't tried to make a relationship work between us.

"Well, you haven't made an effort either! Every time I see you, you're always running away and avoiding everything around you" he remarked defensively. I dropped my head and hid my face from view.

"You can drop me off here" I shot back coldly. He glanced over in my direction and veered over to the side of the road.

"Talk to me, Ror…" he commanded gently. I closed my eyes and melted at the sound of his voice. Something had changed. I didn't know whether it was my newfound raging hormones or the connection I felt with him from our childhood. Something caused me to feel a deep attraction towards him.

"I gotta go…" I informed him with a coy expression. Grabbing my book bag and wrapping my coat about my body, I opened the car door. He didn't make a move to stop me or even respond when I walked away. He just sat there in his car for a few more seconds before swerving back onto the road.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's his name?" Lily questioned teasingly. I shot her a dirty look and continued to devour my bowl full of ice cream.

"Come on! Is he tall, built…I bet he's built!"

"Knock it off, Lily!" I bellowed, throwing a pillow at her. She caught the cushy mass before it landed in her bowl of ice cream on the floor.

"Somebody's—got—a—CRUSH!" she mockingly sang at the top of her lungs. I shut my eyes and placed my hands over my ears.

"I do not have a crush!" I shouted in annoyance. The very sound of the word made me cringe and gag.

"Don't lie to me!"—she roared—"You come in here all giggly and bubbly with your entire face all flushed…WAIT! You're still a virgin, right?"

My eyes immediately shot out of their sockets, as I choked on my ice cream.

"What kind of question is that?!" I shrieked, jumping up and dodging for the door. But, it was too late. Nick had already heard the entire conversation.

"What's this I hear about virgins?" he suavely inquired, as he leaned against the door frame. I wiped the sticky liquid from my lips and placed my ice cream bowl on Lily's dresser. Nick was a year older than me and much more experienced in the love department. My eyes grazed up his white-washed jeans that hung off his hips and his fully unbuttoned shirt.

"Is there a reason why you're in my room?" Lily yelled, as she attempted to push him out. I bit my lip bashfully and blushed.

He had dirty blonde hair and ocean green eyes. His entire chest was tanned and well-defined. I couldn't help but let out a little sigh and grip the material of my skirt.

"It's a perfectly legitimate question. You agree with me, don't you Rory?" he asked gruffly. I nodded my head in a bit of a daze and smiled.

"Out of here you-waste-of-flesh!" Lily screamed, as she pushed Nick backwards and managed to shut the door.

"He could have stayed…I wouldn't have minded" I stammered in an innocent voice. Lily creased her forehead and placed her hands on her hips.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend? You guys broke up ages ago!" she shouted with utter frustration seeping off of her face. I bit my lip and tossed my gaze over to the other side of the room.

"Oh, please don't tell me that you like my brother! Is that who you were drooling over, when you walked into this house—"

"No! No…it's not him" I cut in suddenly. I exhaled and tucked my hair behind my ears. This was going to be more difficult than I anticipated.

"There's this guy that we both use to go to elementary school with…"—I began—"…and I kind of have a crush on him."

"EWWW…who is it?" Lily bellowed happily. I watched as she darted across the room and plopped herself in front of me.

"This isn't easy for me—"

"Oh, come on Rory. Spill the goods already!!" she commanded. I licked my lips and took a deep breath.

"His name is—"

"Hey, are any of you guys going to the Chilton soccer game tonight? Usually, I wouldn't be interested, but my girlfriend wants to see her little brother play" Nick questioned, as he opened Lily's door once again. I smiled at him; almost secretly thanking him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?!" Lily yelled, as she scrambled to get up and terminate her brother for good. Nick quickly took a step back into the hallway and flashed a puppy dog face in my direction.

"What do you say, Ror? You up for a game of soccer?" he inquired, as he tried to defend himself from an angry Lily. I hesitantly shrugged my shoulders and diverted my gaze. I knew that Collin would be playing in the game and didn't want to embarrass in front of him more than I already had.

"Come on! It'll be fun…" he reasoned in a very persuasive tone. I swayed my head from side to side and finally, nodded in acceptance.

"Rory!! You're actually considering this whole soccer game thing? What happened to the old Rory who didn't care about jocks and school spirit?" Lily shouted in bewilderment. I bit my lip and didn't answer.

"Lily, she's coming and I think you should too. It'll be fun…" His voice trailed off, as I took one last bite of my ice cream. _Soccer, just great!!!_ I thought to myself sarcastically. _This should be interesting…_


	3. AllStar Players

We sat up in the bleachers, watching all the Chilton players in their maroon and blue uniforms march out on to the field. Everyone around us stood up and cheered like crazy. I winced a little at the deafening sounds and placed my hands over my ears.

"Could they be any more spirited?" Lily yelled in frustration, as she glared over at the cheerleaders on the sidelines. I nodded my head in agreement and waited for the crowd to sit down in their seats. When they finally did, the coach came over the loud speaker and announced all the star players on team that would be participating tonight.

"First up, we have John Cassie: number 7" the coach yelled, as music blared from the speakers. The player, John Cassie, was in my math class. He usually sat in the back of the class and never did any homework. Despite that minor detail, he was one of the most popular kids in school and everyone adored him.

_I'm walking down this narrow road,_

_For a distance unaware._

_This is who I am,_

_And this who you are._

_I'm not afraid to feel emotionless and face the scars._

_Who we are…_

_And who we'll become…_

"Second up, we have William Derricks: number 9" the coach announced once again. This time, the crowd went wild and cheered at the top of their lungs. I stood up too and pretended to shout in support. Clapping my hands and jumping up and down, Lily joined in as well.

_In time, you'll see me falter and realize:_

_Here it goes,_

_Once again,_

_I'm not the same,_

_As intended._

_Here we are,_

_The chosen ones,_

_Putting hope in the hearts o__f millions_

_ and then, there's just one…_

"Third up, we have Collin Hastings: number 3" the coach announced with a slight smirk on his face. My hands stopped clapping, as I froze for a second. Collin ran across the field and held his hands up in the air. Some girls shouted his name and others just screamed rowdily. The music continued to blare across the stadium, as Collin spun around and pointed at the crowd.

_I'm not that strong,_

_And I'm not that brave,_

_But I know the truth to why we are here._

_Is it not enough that this is who I am?_

_Just watch me make this shot_

_And then, you'll see..._

_Not enough—Not enough—It's not enough…yah...yah _

The song ended and the coach stepped down from the podium. The opposing team from Gorome High school ran out on to the field as well. The crowd booed and held a thumbs down. I sat back down on the bleachers and sighed a little.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" I muttered, as I looked over at Nick cuddling with his girlfriend. Lily nodded her head, not really paying attention to me.

"I mean, how Malibu Barbie can they get—" Lily began on her rant—"They're like sticks! They think just because their cheerleaders, that they rule the world!!" Lily gave an irritated huff and diverted her gaze on to the next victim.

"And look over there! All the preps wearing their perfect clothes, with their perfect boyfriends, and their perfect little lives. It makes me sick!!!" she voiced once again. I slanted my eyes in Lily's direction and sighed.

"Can we please not talk about preps right now, Lily? I'm kind of tired of it" I asserted firmly. Lily returned my gaze and shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself."

The game started and John Cassie was the first to send the ball down the field. Jarred Kingston followed with a side kick and the first goal was announced. Everyone applauded, as the cheerleaders did back flips and splits.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked with a furrowed brow. I turned my head to the side and scrunched my forehead.

"Nothing. What would be wrong?" I asked bewilderingly. Nick bent his head down and mumbled:

"You just look depressed or something…"

I nodded my head and bit my lip. It was true. I felt extremely uncomfortable about being at one of Collin's games and didn't really enjoy being among a thousand other screaming fans.

"GOAL…Collin Hastings has just scored the final point for the Chilton Lion's tonight ladies and gentlemen! Absolutely incredible!!" a voice boomed over the loud speaker, as the entire crowd jumped up and waved their banners and clapped their hands.

I stood up as well and watched as Collin skid across the ground on his knees. His fellow team mates all piled next to him in sheer happiness. He placed his hands over his face and looked up at the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen…we give you Collin Hastings!" the voice boomed again. The crowd continued to cheer, as I stood motionless. Music began to blare over the loud speakers like it did at the beginning of the game. The words hit me like bricks and made me realize something: that I didn't have a shot in hell with Collin. He was way too attractive, popular, and talented to ever fall for a girl like me.

_Nothing left to say,_

_Nothing left to do,_

_Nothing left to see,_

_Nothing in between,_

_You know the truth._

_Nothing left to face,_

_Nothing left to lose,_

_No one can take your place._

_And here we go: I'm not that strong,_

_And I'm not that brave,_

_It's not your call,_

_To define who I am…_

The realization had caused my heart to become cold. The loud yells and screams knocked me out of my element. Collin was an untouchable individual. And who was I to ever think that I could really get past the surface?

------------------------------------------------------

_Review to let me know whether or not I should continue this story:) Thanks_

Brittany


	4. Work or Play?

"Alright, settle down please!" Ms. Davenport shouted, as she waved her chubby arms in the air. A few more chuckles were sporadically heard throughout the classroom before everyone became quiet.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to talk about an amazing opportunity" the teacher began. Her eyes shifted from each face before they stopped on someone's in the back.

"Something funny, Mr. Hastings?" she barked. I could literally see the steam rising from her head. Tristan scooted back his chair and stood up suddenly.

"Ms. Davenport, don't blame Collin. It's my entire fault…" he explained in what seemed to be a genuine apology. But knowing Tristan, nothing was done without a motive.

"What on earth are you talking about Monsieur Dugrey? Now take your seat and cease this nonsense—"

"But, Ms. Davenport…" he persisted.

"Your seat Monsieur Dugrey!" the teacher shouted with fiery eyes. The blonde haired, blue-eyed boy sat back down in his seat and began sneering.

"As I was saying, there will be an excursion to Paris, France during Spring Break. If any of you are interested, you can come up here and grab a flyer. The first parent meeting for this trip will be tomorrow night at 7:00 pm. If you have any questions or concerns, please notify me after class. Now, take out your text books and turn to page trente-neuf." The entire class rummaged through their book bags and opened up their books for the lesson. Meanwhile, I was off in LALA land thinking over the trip to France. _Would my mom ever allow me to fly all the way to Europe?_ I thought to myself. The idea was quickly pushed aside as Ms. Davenport called me to the front of the class.

"Now, will you please explain to Mr. Dugrey and his posse back there, that bringing our homework to class is very important…" the teacher instructed. I licked my lips and took a step forward. All eyes were on me right at that moment; including Collin's. I could feel my heart leap forward out of my chest and splatter onto the floor. _What happens if I start to hyperventilate? Would anyone care? Would anyone notice? What is everyone thinking right now? I should have put on my newer uniform this morning…_All these thoughts jumbled into my mind at once.

"Mademoiselle Gilmore…" Ms. Davenport called in a whisper. My mind suddenly snapped back into reality, as I staggered backwards a bit. Scanning over the class one more time, I opened my mouth. However, no words came out. My mouth became dry and my voice became nonexistent. Collin noticed my dilemma and quickly stood up.

"Ms. Davenport, we truly regret not bringing our homework and will never let it happen again. Rory doesn't need to remind us…" He flashed me a sympathetic smile and gradually sat back down in his chair. I let out a sigh of relief and darted down the aisle towards my seat.

"Well then, I hope that you will all stick to that promise Monsieur Hastings…" the teacher commented.

------------------------------------

After class, I hurriedly stuffed my binder into my book bag and swung it over my shoulder. Screams and loud voices were heard echoing down the hallway, as I neared the door.

"Rory…" a voice called from behind me. I turned too quickly and ended up falling right against Collin. The only things holding me up were his strong arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low whisper. I lifted my hand up to the side of my face and tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Yah…" I responded faintly. My whole entire body seemed to melt into butter. His gorgeous gray eyes and handsome face caused my insides to go crazy. I didn't know what was what anymore.

"So, I just wanted to tell you that I'm free this afternoon" he began with a little smile. I nodded my head in a daze. He started to chuckle, as he leaned down closer towards my face and wiped away a stray hair that had gotten snagged on my upper lip. My eyes followed his fingers and gradually shifted back up to his face.

"Free for what?" I murmured still in a trance. Collin slanted his eyes and scrunched his forehead.

"Remember, the project??"

I blinked a couple times before straightening out my legs and backing away from him.

"Right, the project! I knew that…" I asserted confidentially with an added fake smile. Collin arched his eyebrows and slowly nodded his head.

"So, do you want to work on it?" he asked in a gruff voice. I bit my lip and continued to take a couple more steps backwards.

"Where at?" I questioned. He ran his fingers through his golden brown hair and exhaled sharply.

"How about the soccer field…no one usually goes out there" he suggested with a bob of his head. I smiled at how cute all his mannerisms were. _Ohhh, he'd make such a great boyfriend…_I thought to myself with a tiny smirk.

"Sure…the field it is. By the way, you played really great last night. Have the whole school wired, don't you?"

Collin gave an awkward chuckle and bent his head.

"Yah, everyone except for you…" he muttered in a low voice. I looked up suddenly and nervously played with my fingers.

"We should head out there now…you know" I recommended in a small voice. Collin nodded and followed me out of the classroom.

By the time we got out into the hallway, everyone had already cleared out. We both walked side by side, not saying a word to one another. I tried to think of something creative or funny, but nothing came.

"Do you like being the center of attention?" I asked finally. Collin's ears perked up, as his eyes flashed in my direction.

"It has its benefits…why?" he questioned, while slipping his hands into his pockets. My eyes couldn't help but wander down his formfitting soccer jersey and (by Chilton's dress code) required black slacks. He had an amazing upper body that caused a sigh to escape my lips. Collin must have heard the noise because he gazed over at me and smirked. Immediately, I felt embarrassed.

"Like something you see…" he questioned in a deep voice. My walking pace slowed drastically, as I tried to control my heart rate.

"Don't be ridiculous…" I added with a nervous giggle. Collin enjoyed where the subject was going and decided to continue. First, he started by grabbing my arm and pulling my body towards him.

"Collin…" I warned, as I could feel myself become all hot and flustered. The moment felt more like something that would happen in a fantasy and not in reality.

"Shhhh…" he whispered, as he slowly licked his lips. I was afraid to gaze up into his eyes. Collin dipped his head close to mine and created a barrier between us and the rest of the world. His soft fingertips glided down my cheeks and sent a shiver up my spine.

My breaths became sporadic and shallow. I tried to muster up the courage to pull away, but I couldn't. Partly because I didn't want to.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most gorgeous…lips?" he muttered under his breath, as he tucked his head further down and gently kissed my neck. I let out a soft moan immediately, which caused him to pull back.

"You're too easy" he declared with a devilish glint. I bit my lip and tried to control the burning feeling developing in the pit of my stomach. Collin gently kissed my lips and inhaled my scent. Holding both sides of my face, he expanded his mouth over mine and passionately kissed me with a tamed hunger.

Once he finally detached himself, eyes closed, body still tangled with mine, he stood there for a second and smirked. I didn't want him to stop. He was such an incredible kisser and made me weak in the knees. Plus, he smelled absolutely delicious. It was like old spice and aftershave mixed together.

"Collin…" I groaned with a slight pout of my lips. He only grinned a little more and took hold of my right hand.

"About that project—" he began, but I stopped him with a supple kiss on the nose.

"How about we skip that for awhile…" I suggested in a seductive voice. His cheeks turned red, as he debated the option in his head.

"Well, soccer is all about play" he reasoned.

"Exactly…" I mumbled, as I stepped backwards and pulled him by the shirt. Slamming against the lockers, he followed me and firmly pressed his body against mine.

All of a sudden, the janitor came sauntering down the hall.

"Sorry to break up your party, but I'm going to have to ask you to do that somewhere else" he ordered. Collin pulled back and rested his forehead against my chest.

"No problem…" Collin answered in a muffled voice. The janitor nodded his head and continued down the hall. I ran my fingers through Collin's slightly wavy short hair and licked my lips. He turned me on in so many ways.

"How about the field?" Collin mumbled, still resting his head against me.

"Sounds like a plan…" I whispered back.


	5. Friends with Benefits

We both walked out onto the soccer field just as a light drizzle began to fall. Bleachers lined both sides of the sports grounds and a massive scoreboard stood at the farthest end.

"Won't your girlfriend get angry?" I asked in a quiet voice. Collin spiked his hair a little and sighed.

"Let me handle Jen, alright?" he asserted, as he slipped his arm around my waist. My stomach immediately flooded with butterflies. Our fingers intertwined in one another's, as the rain began to fall more heavily.

"Should we go inside?" I suggested, shielding my face against his jersey. Collin shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Not yet…" he remarked with a smile. His eyes relaxed and his pace became slower. I felt so at peace being close to him; almost like we were designed to walk side by side for the rest of our lives.

When we finally made it out to the center of the field, Collin's hair and clothes were absolutely drenched. Water droplets formed at the bottom of his chin and nose. I looked down to see that my white button-down shirt was soaked as well. The outline of my bra showed through and caused me to cross my arms about my chest self-consciously.

"What now?" I inquired, while squinting my eyes to see. The only noise heard was the loud pounding of the rain beating down on us. Collin ran and grabbed a ball from beside the goal post. Then jogging back, he placed the white and black ball in front of me.

"What I want you to do is try and score on me…" he shouted amongst all the clamor around us. I nodded my head and looked down at my feet. A cold gush of wind sent goosebumps along my bare legs and arms.

Collin positioned himself in the center of the goal and spread his feet apart in the appropriate stance. I winded up my leg and kicked the ball with the inner-side of my foot. Collin jumped off to the side and caught it with his hands.

"Not fair!" I yelled with an exaggerated whimper. Collin smiled and threw the ball back in my direction.

"Here, I'll play defense and you play the opposing team" he yelled, as he stepped out of the goal a little more. I placed my foot on top of the ball and kicked it off to the side. Collin immediately reacted and tried to steal it from me. I swiftly spun around and knocked the ball in-between his legs. An expression of surprise sprung onto his face, as he attempted to steal the prized procession once again.

Pushing him back against the chest and giggling hysterically, I managed to get the ball in position to score; but Collin had other plans. Maneuvering his body in front of mine, he kicked the ball up into the air and flung his leg out to slam it into the goal. Seeing this and not wanting to face defeat, I pushed him forward and ended up slipping on the muddy ground. We both fell on top of each other with a great thud and lots of laughter followed.

"Can't take competition, can you Rory?" Collin declared innocently. I groaned and rolled over so that he was on top and I was on the bottom.

"Good choice…I like this arrangement better" he joked with a mischievous grin. I couldn't help but blush profusely.

"I think it's the exact opposite. You can't take losing" I teased. Collin shrugged his shoulders and peered deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but do the same.

His eyes were the color of a mysterious storm; gray with small flecks of green and blue. My mouth parted and my head rose to meet his lips. He welcomed the invite and allowed his hands to explore my body while fervently kissing every inch of me.

Within minutes, my shirt was becoming unbuttoned. I didn't know how it was happening or why I wanted him so badly, but I knew that nothing could keep me from him. I found my legs slowly separating and my thighs grinding up against him.

Collin arched his back and kissed down my chest with hungry swarms of tongue and lips. Rain drops followed wherever he wasn't. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the rain drown everything else out. The feelings of pleasure and absolute euphoria surged within me. I wanted to scream and dance with happiness.

My fingers found the bottom of his jersey and slowly maneuvered the material up his back. Collin caught on after awhile and lifted up to allow the shirt to come over his head. Then dipping back down, he drug his bottom lip up my mouth and let hot masses of air tickle my skin.

"Collin…I'm not ready" I stammered in a strained voice. Collin lifted his eyes up to mine and blankly looked down at me.

"Do you want us stop?" he murmured. _No, of course I don't want us to stop!!!_ I screamed in my mind; but, I knew that if we didn't, I would regret it later on.

"Yah…I should get home" I whispered against his chest. Collin gave a quick nod and heaved himself off of me. Then, extending his hand, he lifted me up to my feet. I was a bit wobbly and felt even more so when I gazed upon his upper-body. Abs, abs, abs, galore! His arms were toned and muscular and his washboard stomach made me stagger forward. His soft brown strands of hair were ruffled at the sides and wet from the rain.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked in a gruff voice, as he pulled his jersey over his head. I shook my head and gazed down at the ground.

"No…my mom would have a field day if you did. I'll just walk. It's not that far anyways—"

"Let me drive you" he commanded more than asked, as he held a finger up to my lips. I closed my eyes and let him kiss the side of my neck. His tongue was amazing when it came to sucking on pressure points. It was gentle and sloppy, but so enjoyable.

"Collin…home?" I reminded him, as he groaned unhappily into my neck. I wrapped my arms about his waist and waited for him to lift up his head. When he finally did, Collin kissed me one last time on the lips before pulling me into a hug.

"Friendships are great, but this…is ten times better" he mumbled in my ear. I giggled a little and gripped onto him tighter. Rain continued to fall down on us, but more lightly now.

Collin drove me home without saying a word. One minute we were all wrapped up in one another and the next, everything became awkward. I shifted uneasily in my seat and stared out the window.

When we arrived at my house, Collin moved the stick-shift into park and leaned back.

"Are you going on the French trip over spring break?" I asked suddenly. Collin turned his head and looked at me. His eyes were full of want and something else.

"I feel guilty Rory…" he muttered under his breath. Collin turned his head and gripped his strands of hair.

"About what?" I quibbled in response. He just sat there and kept quiet for a minute or so.

"I took advantage of you…it always happens—"

"But I wanted you to" I argued. He shook his head, as a solemn expression formed on his gorgeous face.

"You don't know me anymore, Rory. I'm a lot different than I use to be" he stated flatly.

"Yah…we both are" I reasoned. He sighed and brushed his fingers against my lips.

"I can't break up with Jen. I still care about her" he whispered. I closed my eyes at the sound of those words and bit my lip. My heart sunk like the Titanic and floated down a cold ocean of pain.

"She's perfect for you…" I began.

"But, I also can't stop this between us—" he cut in.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked in a shaky voice. Collin leaned over and tenderly kissed my lips. My tongue briefly licked his sweet mouth and pulled away.

"Friends with benefits" he slowly announced. I sat back in my seat and knocked his fingers away from my chin.

"Collin…that wouldn't be fair to your girlfriend. I'm not even comfortable, you know?"

"I know what?" he questioned, as if he didn't truly understand.

"I'm not comfortable pleasuring you whenever you need it…Collin—" I asserted in a weak voice.

"Why not? I know you want me, Rory. I can feel and see it…trust me" he proclaimed in a reassuring tone. My eyes lowered, as he tried to touch my face once more with his fingertips. I surrendered to him and allowed Collin to kiss my cheek.

"What is involved with being a friend with benefits?" I inquired weakly. Collin shifted his head and his body, nipping at the tender skin down my neck.

"Trust me…" he mumbled in my ear. A soft moan exuded from my throat. I felt like I was slipping under a pool of water unable to breathe.

"You want me to sleep with you, when you want it?" I questioned hoarsely. He was silent for a moment before giving a grunt in confirmation. Heavy breaths leaked from my mouth, as my chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Fine…"—I muttered breathlessly—"It's okay with me…"

-----------------------------------------------------

_I know I say this a lot, but please REVIEW:) Believe it or not, suggestions really help me know whether I'm doing a good job on this story. I appreciate it!!!!_

_Brittany_


	6. What happens in Church stays in Church

I came to Collin's soccer practice the next day and sat up in the bleachers with a cup of coffee. A light drizzle fell from the sky and sent shivers down my entire body. _Why do we have such dreary weather…_I thought to myself.

The coach blew the whistle and sent John Cassie out as mid-fielder. The sturdy guy with short, wavy black hair and broad shoulders, slid the ball up into the air with the back of his cleat. Collin pretended to be a player on the opposing team and dodged forward to try and take the ball. John stepped to the side and faked a move, sending the ball in the opposite direction. The coach blew his whistle once more and held up his hand to stop the scrimmage.

"What the heck is a matter with you?" he barked towards Collin's direction. Collin just hung his head low and placed his hands on his hips.

"The name on the back of that jersey is all that you are, Collin. But let me tell you something: it will not get you very far in life" the coach shouted across the field. Collin lifted his head and nodded in comprehension; but, the coach wasn't finished.

"You see that mark on the forearm of your jersey"—he yelled motioning towards the Chilton Lion's symbol—"that's what makes us a team. That's what we are Collin; a team."

Collin dug his cleats into the mud and turned to run out onto the field. I took a swig from my coffee mug and licked my lips. The coach was intense, but he taught some pretty good life lessons.

John Cassie dribbled the ball down the field and finally passed it to McRodgers. The guy with blonde hair and a leaner frame did a three-sixty spin and sent the ball flying into the net. I clapped my hands and quietly cheered amongst myself. The Chilton Lion's were looking really good this year and they needed to be. State Championships were in two months and scouts from all across the nation were looking for recruits. I knew that this was an extremely stressful time for Collin, who would give anything to turn pro.

After practice, I descended the bleachers and quietly snuck behind him. Wrapping my arms about his shoulders, I seductively whispered in his ear:

"Guess who?"

Collin turned around in surprise and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

I could sense that he was uneasy with me being there around his fellow teammates. Since Jen was still his girlfriend, I didn't want to give them the wrong impression. So, I started acting more like a friend and less like a girl who had a massive crush on him.

"Just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or something" I replied in a very straightforward approach. A couple team players raised their eyebrows and smirked in Collin's direction.

"Yah, sure. Just let me clean up real quick" he reasoned, flashing me a smile. I returned the gesture and watched as all the guys made their way towards the locker room.

A couple minutes went by and Collin came parading out with a fresh polo and jeans that hung low on his hips.

"Hey" I called softly. He sauntered up to me and tenderly kissed my forehead.

"Let's get out of here" he stated gruffly. I walked along side him and tried not to cuddle to close because of the possibility of someone seeing us.

"So, where would you like to eat? We could go to Starbucks or Luke's or—" he began, but I held my hand to silence him.

"How about we go to church?" I declared with a sultry flash of my eyes. Collin furrowed his brows and uneasily held my hand as I dragged him along.

-----------------------------------------

"Why are we here?" he questioned with a bewildered expression on his face. I pulled him close to me and affectionately kissed him on the lips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you get confused?" I muttered in a low voice. He gave a slight chuckle and kissed me back with more hunger and passion than before.

"Why are we here?" he repeated once more. Instead of answering his queries, I pulled him by the shirt and led him towards the wooden benches lined on both sides of the aisle. We slid into the back row and stood there for a moment.

"How long is your father usually at the church for?" I questioned with a clear motive for doing so.

"He's out of town for some convention today, why?" Collin answered still in a haze about the whole thing. I flashed him a naughty grin and pushed him down onto the bench. Latching my lips onto his, I forcefully kissed him with everything inside of me. He groaned in surprise and brought his hands up to my hips.

"Rory?" he mouthed breathlessly, as he lifted my chin up. I didn't give him time to respond. Leaning back down, I clutched both sides of his face and allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth. Faint stubble brushed my lips and prickled the tender skin. Taking a firm grasp on my sides, he heaved himself up into a sitting position and granted me the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist. Then, he leaned forwards so that I was on the bottom and he was on top.

I could feel his hardening bulge press against my already rising skirt. His rough, warm hands maneuvered the fabric higher and higher up my thighs, finally reaching my lacy underwear. I sighed into his kiss and dipped back my head to feel avid kisses being plunged against my neck. Faint moans rose up out of my diaphragm and turned into full fledged whimpers of ecstasy. Pleasure consumed every inch of my being, as I ran my fingers through his wavy strands of hair.

Collin ground his manhood against the fabric of my underwear and allowed the feeling to pulsate up into my stomach. I was so close to reaching some unknown euphoric state and we hadn't even had sex yet. Honestly, I didn't know much about what organisms were or what moves to make while having sex with someone. It just seemed to all flow naturally.

He pulled my shirt over my head and tantalizingly allowed his fingers to glide down my chest. I bit my lip and rocked forward slightly, wanting him to take away this intense yearning feeling that I was experiencing. His lips left powerful wakes of passion and heat. I dug my fingers into his back and gradually moved them up to the hair on the back of his head.

His cologne was to die for. I got lost in the light, sexual scent that danced beneath my nose: old spice and rain; my absolute favorite combination. Collin gripped my hips and brought my body flesh against him; like I was his property and nobody else could have me. I liked his abrupt, erotic, and possessive mannerisms with me. They made me feel more desired and wanted.

Ripping off his shirt through teamwork, I marveled at the perfect abs that lined his stomach. Taking my fingers, I drug them down his chest and arched my back up against his bulge.

"Now…" I whispered breathlessly. He slipped down my underwear, as I unbuckled his pants. There was nothing in the world I was more sure about than giving away my virginity to Collin. He had been my longtime friend and the only person who fully believed in me.

Collin's navy blue boxers were the only thing left between my innocence and giving myself to him. He slowed his kisses and peered down into my eyes.

"Do you want this?" he questioned so quietly that I had to strain to hear the words.

"We made an agreement, remember? Friends with benefits…" I reminded him with shallow breaths. Collin nodded his head, as I pulled down his boxers. At first it felt strange to be that exposed to someone else, but at the same time, so right. I wanted to have him focus only on me and nothing else. He quickly grabbed a condom from out of his jean pocket and tore open the package. Rolling it on himself, he concentrated on the task ahead of him.

Collin lifted my hips and very carefully, slid between my legs. Immediately, my face scrunched and I cringed from the wave of pain overtaking my lower-half. He thrusted in and out at a steady pace, pushing against a wall that seemed to exist within me. Soft moans periodically escaped my lips, as I held onto him for dear life. He continued to plunge quicker and deeper, kissing down my chest in the process.

Closing my eyes, I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed his head into me. Pleasure and sheer longing surged from the pit of my stomach and caused faint groans to project from my throat. He was making me lose all control over my actions and my thoughts.

Collin pushed down through my core and tried to muffle my cries of want and discomfort with passionate kisses. His hands pushed my thighs tighter around him, as he rocked forward. My inner walls began to contract faster and for longer periods of time. I could tell he was enjoying the sensation because every now and then a satisfied groan would exude from his throat. Ragged breaths and tiny groans leaped in out of my gullet.

Collin murmured incoherent nothings into my ear, as he plunged harder and swifter. I felt like I was bursting under the pressure and throbbing from the constant rubbing of his cock against my smooth walls. The anticipation was building and my heart beat quickened with each passing moment.

Wave's of pleasure and anticipation erupted slowly from the friction and tension. I took a deep breath and clung onto his neck. Everything whirled out of control. I was panting for air and relief from the satisfaction and tenderness my cunt was receiving. All of a sudden, a flood of intense burning and need swept over me like a tsunami. I cried out in satisfaction and planted a powerful kiss against his lips. Rushes of hot air grazed across my skin, as he groaned from the feeling of my walls tightening around his manhood.

Finally, he slowed and we were left sweaty and weak. Sliding out of me, he lifted up his arm and placed it under my head for support. We laid side by side, both panting for oxygen that didn't seem to exist. I closed my eyes and chuckled a little.

"Forgive me God, for I have sinned…" I whispered in a faint voice. Collin laughed too and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, that was different. I've never done it in a church before" he declared jokingly.

"Do you think we'll go to hell for this?" he questioned with a hearty laugh. Just for kicks, I nodded my head and replied:

"Probably…" We both laid motionless for a while, trying to regain our composure. My entire face was flushed and my body temperature exceeded the normal allotments. After awhile, the cool, stale air caused me to get up and retrieve my clothes from off the floor. Collin did the same, checking under benches and stumbling around as he pulled his pants on.

We both walked out of the church tangled up in one another. Collin couldn't keep his hands off me and I couldn't get enough of his sweet, tender lips. My inner-thighs felt extremely sore to the touch and caused me to limp slightly when I walked. But, all that didn't matter. What Collin and I shared was unforgettable. I just hoped that this wouldn't complicate anything between us.


	7. Aftermath

My mom scurried around the kitchen on a frantic search for the blender. Opening one cabinet after the other, the entire room looked like a tornado had gone straight through it.

"Rory…have you seen where I put the…Oh, here it is!" she bellowed, as she came running out into the living room. I was seated on the couch caught behind one of my favorite mystery novels.

"Congratulations" I mumbled with a slight nod. She stood there for a moment longer and slanted her dark brown eyes.

"Something's up kiddo…why are you so quiet?"

I laid the book down on top of my chest and allowed a small sigh to escape my lips. At the moment, I wasn't ready to just come out and announce that I lost my virginity; especially, to the minister's son. So, I kept cool and tried to play off that something less important was bothering me.

"Do you think I could go to France for Spring Break?" I asked in a barely audible voice. Her eyes bulged for a second, as she took a seat next to me.

"Ummm…where did that come from?" she inquired with a furrowed brow. I sat up straight and took the folded up flyer out of my pocket.

"Ms. Davenport's hosting a trip this coming break for all high school students that are interested…and I really would like to go. The parent conference for all the details is tonight at 7:00" I stated like a newscaster. My mom took the orange piece of paper and looked it over with uncertainty.

"But, we always go to Emily and Richard's party for that fundraiser thing. You know that. Who am I going to go with?" she asked with a pout of her lips. I rolled my eyes and gave her a tiny hug.

"Please, please, please…" I begged in a whiny voice. My mom rocked back and forth in contemplation before nodding in affirmation.

"Maybe your rich grandparents will pitch in with the costs" she asserted, while folding the flyer back up. I gave a satisfied giggle and leaned forward to grab the phone.

"I'm going to call Lily and see if she wants to come…the teacher's allowing practically anyone—"

"So, that means that you can stuff me in your luggage and ship me there" my mother began. I narrowed my eyes and placed a hand on my hip.

"Mommm"

"I promise I'll be quiet" she protested.

"No…this trip is for high school students ONLY!" I informed her with special emphasis on the "only." My mom placed her hands over her face and pretended to cry.

"Oh, get over it" I declared in a very unsympathetic voice. Holding up the phone once more, I quickly dialed Lily's number. Three rings were heard before someone finally picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" Lily answered.

"Hey Lily…guess what?" I shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"What? Is the world finally coming to an end" she asserted in a bland tone. I shook my head and chuckled a little.

"Ever been to France?"

---------------------------------------------

Monday morning came all too soon. As I was walking down the halls, I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs:

_You want a piece of this? BRING IT ON!_

Frustration and confusion overwhelmed my thoughts to the utmost breaking point. All I needed right now was something terrible to occur, and I would be sent off the edge. _Ohhh, I spoke to soon…_

Standing pressed up against her locker was Jen Rodgers. And my worst nightmare had come true. Collin expanded his lips over hers and forcefully plunged his tongue into her mouth. I staggered back a little, as my eyes widened to their fullest extent. He continued to slide his hands around her waist and up her butt. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ I screamed internally. Building up all the courage I could muster, I marched up to the two over-sexed beings and crossed my arms about my chest.

For a second, Collin didn't notice I was standing there just staring at them. But he caught on after awhile.

"Rory!" he yelped in surprise, as he stumbled back from Jen and wiped his reddened lips. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him like a vicious cat.

"I didn't realize you were standing there…" he muttered under his breath with added curse words.

"You don't realize a lot of things" I shot back, as my foot tapped against the tile floor. My eyes journeyed down his formfitting shirt and stopped once they reached the top of his pants.

"Who is this?" Jen questioned; her eyes sizing me up and down. I returned the looks and continued to hound Collin. My goal was to make him feel as guilty as possible.

"Yes, Collin. Please tell your lovely girlfriend who I am" I declared in a bold voice. Collin nervously ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head and sighed. He didn't say anything.

"Alright, do you want me to introduce myself instead? I'm Collin's friend"—I began, as I extended a hand out to her—"with bene…"

A hand immediately shot over my mouth. Collin scooted me off down the hall and waved a short goodbye to Jen along the way. Once he was finally out of a hearing distance, Collin dropped his hand and went on a murderous rant:

"What the hell are you trying to do, Rory? That's my girlfriend!!" he shouted. I noticed his entire face burn up into a light pink shade that accented his olive complexion.

"We're friends with benefits. That means that I can still have a girlfriend" he informed me like I was some five-year little girl.

"I know perfectly well what it means, Collin. But, I thought that you would at least hold off on the love fest with your little girlfriend…I mean, we just slept together!" I yelled in frustration. Collin motioned for me to lower my voice, as he glanced around at the people walking by.

"Look, you're right. I just thought you wouldn't have a problem with it—" he began.

"No, what I have a problem with is the fact that you're embarrassed to even be around me! Oh, you're the preppy big shot with the cheerleader girlfriend. No room for Rory the loser!!!" I shouted, as tears began to well in my eyes. My hands became incredibly clammy and my eyesight clouded a bit.

"Rory, you know that's not true—"

"Oh, cut me a break!!!" I cried with a fire that couldn't be broken. My thoughts and feelings were way past negotiation. It was war.

"By the way…I finished the project last night. It only took a couple hours and I'm sure we'll get an A+—" I announced in a raspy voice.

"Wait a minute…you did the project without me?" Collin questioned as the whites of his eyes began to turn a blood red. I could see the utter disbelief and disappointment bottling up inside him.

"Yah, I thought it would be better that way" I asserted defensively. Collin ran his fingers through his hair and stared down at the ground. An unhappy grunt exuded from his throat, as he bit his lip.

"What, you don't think I'd do the work or something?" he questioned in a hoarse voice. His fists were clenching a little and the nerves around his eyes were twitching.

"Collin…you have to admit that you're not the best student—"

"So, that's it, huh?"—he cut in suddenly—"I'm just some stupid jock, who never comes through for anyone…"

"That's not what I said, Collin" I whispered in protest, as I tried to touch him on the arm. But with just one attempt, he pulled away and glared at me.

"Look, we're done" he proclaimed in a deep voice that sent shivers up and down my spine. Collin quickly turned around and walked back up the sidewalk. I tried to fight back the tears that continued to cloud my focus, but it was a losing battle. Collin had hit an organ that couldn't be repaired: my heart.


	8. Let it Snow

"Alright, settle down now" Ms. Davenport barked in her usual raspy voice. Her short, salt and peppered hair appeared flatter than usual, which only extenuated her wide face.

The class simmered down to a low murmur as the first project group stood up from their seats. Yes, presenting day for the French projects had come. I was leaning back against my chair trying to focus on the people in front of me; but the only person I could think about was Collin. The conversation between us had hit a sour note and left a bad taste in my mouth. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep; I couldn't do anything that didn't bring me back to him.

"Alright, you may proceed" the teacher directed, as she blew her nose into a napkin. Amanda Lee, a very thin and elegant looking girl, stepped up to the front of the classroom and pointed toward the poster. Ryan Walker stood behind her looking down at his shoes. I could tell by the way his mouth would periodically move up and down, that he was reciting his lines inside his head.

"Ceci est une image de la Tour Eiffel et par-dessus ici…" Amanda articulated in a perfect French accent. She extended her slender arm and touched the photograph pasted on the right side of the board. Ryan nervously tapped his foot against the tile floor and attempted to focus his attention on something irrelevant.

After a few minutes passed, the pair had completed what I thought was a very good presentation. Ms. Davenport waddled up to the front of the classroom and read the next group on the list.

"Ahhh…let's see here. Mademoiselle Gilmore et Monsieur Hastings" she announced with a flash of her eyes. My mouth dried up like a prune, as I slowly stood up from my seat. The room seemed like it was spinning inside a twister and any moment now, I would be sucked up into oblivion.

Collin made his way down the rows and came up behind me. I could feel his warm breath grazing against my neck and his gray eyes searing holes into my back. I didn't know whether to keep going or stop; everything turned into a blur.

I retrieved our poster from behind the brown filing cabinet next to the door and ambled towards the front of the room. All eyes were focused on us. I felt like I was in some horror movie that I couldn't escape from.

"Tick, Tick, Tick…" went the clock. _It's okay…no pressure…_I thought to myself.

Ms. Davenport sat down in her seat and pulled out one of those cheap black pens that you can buy at the dollar store. I licked my lips and attempted to regain my composure.

Collin held up the board and shifted his gaze over in my direction. I couldn't help but return the look, even though it pained me to do so.

"Go ahead…" I mouthed, while motioning towards the teacher. Collin stood there for a second and did not say a word.

"Vous pouvez commencer maintenant…" Ms. Davenport proclaimed. Silence resonated throughout the room, as Collin placed the poster board on top of the table behind him.

"I can't do this…" he began in a weak voice. His fingers ran through his hair and swept down the side of his cheek.

"Excuse-moi?" the teacher asserted with a raised brow. She set down her sleek, black glasses and rested her pen on top of the stack of papers beside her. Collin shifted his feet uneasily and lifted up his head. His entire face was flushed and small beads of sweat were forming along his forehead.

"I can't take credit for this…Rory, she—"

"Collin, what are you doing?" I cut in with a harsh whisper. He diverted his gaze back over to me and pressed his lips firmly together.

"I can't take credit for this, Rory. You did this whole thing and who would I be if I took advantage of you like that? I know I already messed things up between us—"

"Monsieur Hastings" Ms. Davenport called, as she tried to regain his attention. Collin only ignored her interruption and continued:

"I don't want to hurt you, Rory. And I'm…sorry" His voice cracked and his forehead scrunched a bit. I could tell that it took a lot just to utter those words. Placing a hand on my hip, I turned to face the class.

"Is this project happening or not?" Ms. Davenport questioned in irritation. I shut my eyes and nodded my head. I knew exactly what I had to do to fix this.

"Ms. Davenport, I can't present this project because I did not contribute to it whatsoever" I declared in a shaky voice. Collin's eyes bulged, as he turned to face me.

"What?" two voice simultaneously bellowed. I bit my lip and tried to steady my weak knees.

"Collin deserves to have a better partner and I'm sorry Ms. Davenport…He should take all the credit." I gazed over to my right to find a very shocked and bewildered Collin. He let out a sharp sigh and pulled me by the arm to the side of the classroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered brusquely. I could see his cheeks grow redder by the minute.

"I don't need this grade Collin and you do…you can still pass this class—"

"Why are you doing this?" he broke in stridently. I took a deep breath and peered up into his extraordinary eyes.

"All I wanted from you was an apology, Collin. That's all…and you gave that to me. You also tried to set the record straight by admitting that I did this entire project" I remarked in a low voice. Then, taking his hand in mine, I smiled and whispered softly:

"By no means am I happy with what you did…but, I forgive you. Now, go present this project and pass this class." Collin's eyes rose to mine, as he stared down at my mouth.

"You know, I could kiss you right now, but…" he tilted his head and motioned towards the rest of the class. I giggled a little and tightened my grip around his hand.

"Thank you" he murmured gently. I nodded my head and let my fingers slip from his. Taking one last deep breath, I returned to my seat, while Collin walked back towards the front of the classroom.

---------------------------------------------

After class, all the students piled out into the hallways like there was something they had to escape from. I gradually collected my things from my locker and zipped up my book bag. It was only the middle of the week and already I was swamped. Pulling the strap over my shoulder, I adjusted my skirt and turned to go. But upon leaving, I was met with two gray eyes and a solemn expression.

"Hi…" I squeaked awkwardly, as I bit my chapped bottom lip.

"Hi" Collin replied softly.

"You did a really great job… you know, with the presentation and everything" I informed him with a small smile. Collin returned the gesture by tenderly kissing me on the cheek.

"Would it be alright if I gave you a ride home?" he questioned with a shockingly polite demeanor. I scrunched my forehead and rubbed my fingers against the point of my chin.

"Well…." I debated, as if this was actually a difficult decision to make.

"Rory" he groaned as he threw his gaze off to the side. The sound of the noise caused my stomach to jump a little and my still-sore thighs to refresh my memory.

"Don't you have practice today" I began, but was caught short by another small kiss on my lips. His cologne drifted beneath my nose and created a slight tingling sensation to surge throughout my body.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" I muttered in a sultry voice. Collin smirked and wrapped his hands about my waist. I noticed a few people turn their heads and gawk at us.

"Collin, people are watching" I reminded him suddenly. Collin lifted my chin with his fingertips and shook his head.

"Let them watch…this is probably the most action they've seen all day" he asserted with a chuckle. I narrowed my eyes and blushed uncontrollably.

We walked down the halls and out the front entrance holding hands. A couple of his teammates eyed me up and down with skepticism. A few others turned up their noses and sneered. _Just ignore them…_I reassured myself.

Collin's car was parked all the way out in the East parking lot, which was at least a miles walk. I grumbled the whole way and forced him to drag me along when I became lazy.

"I'm thinking of breaking it off with Jen…" he announced in a strong voice, as he glanced over in my direction. I didn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing a reaction though. My face remained nonchalant and stiff.

"I thought you two were in 'love'" I commented, as I slid my frozen hands inside my coat pockets. Collin sighed and playfully bumped his shoulder against mine. I walked in a zigzag and returned the little love tap.

"We were, but then I met someone…" His voice trailed off, as he gazed off into the distance.

"Oh, really. Who?" I questioned. He froze for a moment and turned to face me.

"You…" he whispered with a smirk, as he passionately jammed his lips against mine. His hands traveled to my hips and pressed my body against his. It felt good to feel the warmth and the excitement that his body could generate. I wrapped my leg slightly around his and ran my fingers through his soft brown hair.

I felt like I was dancing on a supple, billowy cloud somewhere in the sky. My eyes shut and my lips firmly clutched onto his sweet, tender ones for support.

All of a sudden, a tiny, cold droplet fell on my cheek. My blue eyes rose up towards the firmament to find a flurry of snowflakes falling down.

"It's snowing…" I whispered breathlessly. Collin raised his eyes as well and began laughing.

"Meant to be" he muttered under his breath. I grinned happily and tried to hide the reddening of my cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Collin asked with an intent look on his face. I covered my face with my hands and giggled. Pulling back my hands, Collin smirked mischievously and whispered before kissing me once more:

"Some things never change…"

_Rescue me  
Come on and take my heart  
Take your love and conquer every part  
'Cause I'm lonely  
And I'm blue  
I need you  
And your love too  
Come on and rescue me_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no endin  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallin so, now you know_


	9. The Seating Arrangement

"Mom…seriously, I'm going to be fine" I reassured her, as she pulled me in for another gigantic hug. The sweet smell of her lavender perfume caused my eyes to shut automatically and my grip to tighten. I was going to miss my mom and her usual quirky mannerisms. She was one of my best friends and knew practically all of my secrets; well…some of them anyways;)

"Are you sure…I mean, France is a far ways away—" she began in protest, as tears welled up in her dark brown eyes.

"Yes!!"—I cut in—"Could you please try and act normal like all the other parents?" My mom placed a hand on her hip and chuckled a little.

"Me…normal. Honey, normal's a dryer setting" she remarked with a clever glint in her eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair and flashed her a small smile.

"Just promise to call me when you get there, okay?" She continued to push on the topic until I finally surrendered in agreement.

"I promise…" I mumbled, as I reached down and picked up my luggage. The other eight students that were going on the trip, hugged and kissed their parents goodbye. I glanced over in Collin's direction and fluttered a bit in awe, when I saw him hug his little sister. He lifted her tiny frame up in the air and cradled her in his arms. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life. The little girl's blonde ringlets bounced up and down, as she touched her older brother's face. Collin smiled allowing crease lines to form around his eyes. _Who knew he was so great with kids…_I thought to myself.

There were eight students including myself that were on the flight to Paris, France. The first was me, of course, Collin, Allie Cortez, Dan Chen, Zack Scorsese, Amanda Lee, Lily Macon, and Tristan Dugrey.

Allie Cortez was a tough girl, who recently moved from the Bronx to Hartford. She was 5' 8" with long black, wavy hair that cascaded down her back. Her general appearance looked to be of Eastern European descent, which had its benefits. Along with being the star track athlete at our school, she had almost every guy following her around. This included almost all the jocks and one big prankster, Tristan Dugrey.

Dan Chen was the smooth talker, who could hack into any computer program in less than ten seconds. The only reason I knew this was because he broke into Mr. Haney's protected files last year, after the teacher forgot to change his B- to his actual grade, which was an A+. He was short and lean, but boy did he have a mouth on him! Everyone referred to him as "the Asian Persuasion."

Zack Scorsese was the younger brother of Clay Scorsese, a football legend at our school. Zack was also best friends with Collin and the two would regularly go to parties and drink together. Collin often said that Zack was like the twin brother he never had.

Amanda Lee, a thin, graceful girl, who would never take anything that was less than perfect. She made straight A's every quarter and read twenty times as many books as I did. Apart from having the perfect GPA average, she was incredibly pretty and never had a problem snagging a date from Mr. Right.

Lily Macon, my absolute best friend, was also coming on the trip. At first, her parents were skeptical about sending their 18 year old daughter half-way around the world partially unsupervised, but it all worked out in the end. She had shoulder-length black hair and hazel colored eyes. Her figure was normal sized; the total opposite of her personality. Lily could be wacky, crazy, supportive, and a total psycho whenever you needed one. That's what I loved about her.

Last but not least, there was Tristan Dugrey. He was kind of like the guy that catches your eye from the first time that you see him. I mean, he's that darn good looking! But, his attitude and sloppy habits are left to be desired. Tristan was best friends with Collin as well and when the two of them got together, something big would always occur.

So, this was our group believe it or not...

We were all piling onto a plane for nine hours preoccupied by ipods, movies, and the occasional conversation. Ms. Davenport was our chaperone for the entire trip, which turned out to be a good thing. The woman received laser eye surgery a week before and the doctors unfortunately made a mistake. Thus, her vision in both eyes was slightly impaired, but still fixable. Too bad her eye appointment wasn't until after the trip though (note sarcasm)

We all chose which row we wanted to sit in and who we could bear for the longest amount of time. Lily and Allie were my first choices. They were the only two people I enjoyed talking with and wouldn't feel like I needed to blow my brains out afterwards. All three of us found the first available row on the second half of the plane and set our purses down by our feet.

"I'm so excited!!!" I giggled, as Lily gave me a small hug.

"And just think…we'll be in the land of hot guys, hot guys, and…more hot guys!" Allie declared happily. We both laughed, while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" Lily questioned with raised eyebrows. I could see the annoyance already building within her and we hadn't even lifted off yet.

"Oh, lighten up Lily. We're going to France for Christ's sake—"

"HELLO…hottie at five o' clock" Allie cut in, as she leaned across Lily and me to get a better view. I directed my eyes in the direction she had described and found a cute guy with curly brown hair and a muscular physique.

"See, this is what I'm talking about!" Lily bellowed in frustration. I tried to calm her down, while Allie got up from her seat and straightened her side bangs.

"Wish me luck!" she squealed, as she pranced down the aisle toward the row with the cute guy sitting in it.

"Ridiculous…" Lily muttered under her breath, while scowling. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit and fall back against my rock hard seat. Ms. Davenport waddled her way through the main aisle with Dan Chen following close behind.

"See, Ms. Davenport, all the seats are taken" he whined in a scratchy voice. The teacher scoped around a bit and stopped when she reached the vacant seat in our row.

"There's a seat" she directed, pointing over towards us.

"Oh no, I am NOT sitting by a bunch of blabbering girls for 9 hours straight! Ain't going to happen!" he remarked, as he held up his hand in apology towards us.

"No offense taken…" Lily mumbled, as she flashed him a hurt look. Dan smiled awkwardly and frantically looked around. Ms. Davenport searched around as well and finally came up with a solution.

"You boys over there…"—she barked, catching the attention of Collin, Tristan, and Zack—"Switch up so Dan here can sit comfortably." The three boys eyed each other over and over again, unable to make a decision.

"I'm not moving…" Tristan announced. Collin opened his mouth in shock and crossed his arms about his chest.

"Well, I'm not moving either…" he whispered back.

"I get sick when I sit in window seats" Zack complained, as his hands automatically found his stomach.

"Alright, this isn't working! Dan, sit with Collin and Zack. Dugrey your coming with me" she ordered like a drill sergeant. Tristan licked his lips and let out a noisy sigh. Gradually rising from his seat, he flashed Dan a dirty look and followed Ms. Davenport down the aisle.

"Ms. Gilmore and Ms. Macon, I hope you won't mind if Tristan sits here" she announced more than asked. I smiled and slanted my legs to the side so he could climb across.

"Oh, brother…" Lily muttered in my ear, as Tristan finally situated himself in the seat next to me. His longer strands of blonde hair fell into his ocean blue eyes. I tried to make the best of the arrangement, but this looked more like the flight from hell than anything else.


	10. I like it down my neck

"Are you going to eat that?" Tristan inquired after just an hour had gone by. I slanted my eyes and turned my head in his direction. My cheeks turned white and my lips pursed into a thin red line.

"Okay…don't want to be bothered" he announced to himself, as he gazed out the window at the passing swarm of clouds. I took a bite of my ravioli casserole and slowly savored the taste in my mouth. _Way to make conversation…_I thought to myself, as I rolled my eyes.

Tristan tapped his fingers against the armrest and hummed some sort of song.

"Like the Killers?" he asked suddenly, as he pointed at his ipod screen. I looked up once more and shook my head.

"I don't know who they are…" I began in a small voice. A surprised grunt escaped from his lips.

"How could you not" he proclaimed in a low voice. His attention immediately shot to the conversation behind our row.

"Collin…I heard that!" Tristan shouted, as a huge smile smeared across his face. I was too wrapped up in my book to care what was going on around me. But what I did hear made me almost slide out of my seat.

"Don't make any moves on my girl, Trist" Collin yelled in a very loud voice. Some of the passengers on the plane turned around and darted looks of aggravation in his direction. Tristan tilted his head up into the air and stared at his two friends from a distance.

"Don't worry…I'm not interested in the Virgin Mary" Tristan hollered back, as his eyes trailed down my entire body. I gazed up at him with my mouth agape.

"Come on man…she's sitting next to Tristan. You know she's going to turn into a slut by the end of this flight" I could hear Zack tell Collin. This whole entire conversation made me fling up from my seat and turn around to face them.

Tristan was slightly surprised by my swift movements. We were both turned around with our knees propped up on the seats.

"Come to join me…" he muttered with a mischievous grin. I shook the strands of hair out of my eyes and grimaced.

"In your dreams" I uttered in a seductive tone, as I leaned closer towards his face. We were on our way to Paris. So why not have a little fun? I decided to play a game with Tristan that would lead him on. First, I nibbled on my bottom lip and twirled my long chestnut hair with my fingers. Then, I occasionally hit him on the shoulder or giggled at one of his jokes. It felt great to just be flirty and out there.

"So, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Tristan asked in a husky voice, as he rested his head on top of his folded arms. I diverted my gaze up to the ceiling of the plane and smiled.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" I whispered in a sultry voice. Tristan definitely responded to the new Rory more and more as the minutes flew by. Eventually, a flight attendant made us sit back down in our seats the proper way, but that didn't delay our fun.

I started reevaluating what the definition of a cute guy was in my mind. And with each adorable laugh and perverted comment, Tristan began to fit the requirements perfectly.

"Can I ask you a question?" he spoke up in a slightly hoarse voice after awhile. I rested my head against the velvet seat cushion and nodded my head. Just watching him talk or move for that matter made me develop an attraction towards him.

"Are you really a Virgin, Mary?" he whispered, as he stared straight into my eyes; blue like the water in the tropics and so full of life. My throat seized shut and my heart began to race. I think he could tell that I was becoming nervous and simultaneously, placed his hand on top of mine. It was two sizes bigger than my hand and a lot rougher in texture. I gulped loudly and laughed to try and lighten the mood.

"What would make you ask that?" I questioned in curiosity, as I hid my flushed face from view. Tristan rubbed his fingers along the stubble draping his chin and smirked.

"You know, I'm a lot better in bed than Collin is—" he began in a very confident voice. My eyes flew wide open, as I gasped in shock.

"What did Collin tell you?" I shouted unintentionally. The lady sitting in front of us turned around and gave me a nasty glare of her eyes. I sunk down into my seat and mouthed an apology.

"We're best friends…we tell each other everything" he murmured slowly. I watched his soft lips move up and down. Automatically, my tongue shot out and licked my own.

"Oh, yah?" I questioned mellifluously, as my eye lids slanted downward. He nodded and positioned his head closer to my neck.

"Yah…especially about the part where you like to get kissed along the left side of your neck" he informed me in a low whisper, as his lips gently grazed my skin. My eyes closed and my breath caught in my throat. His warm lips tenderly slid across my flesh and left little, wet spots in its wake. I let out a sigh and raised my hand to pull back his head; but, instead of doing the right thing, I ran my fingers down the back of his head and pushed him closer to me. His tongue was like magic on all my pressure points. So supple, wet, hot, and pleasurable. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning, that's how amazing it felt.

Lily cocked her head to the side and frowned when she saw the two of us. Clearing her throat with a loud grumble, Tristan and I separated immediately and pretended like nothing happened. I guess Zack's prediction was correct. Tristan was turning me into a little slut. But, smutty behavior never did anyone harm…not to my knowledge anyways.


	11. Charles de Gaulle

"If I could please have your attention"—the pilot announced over the air—"We will be landing at the Charles de Gaulle Nationale aéroport in approximately ten minutes. So, please take your seats, fasten your seat belts, and thank you for choosing Air France." My blue eyes crept open, as I examined my surroundings. A guy with a red baseball hat sat in front of me, while a lady with orange, curly hair sat next to him. Closing my eyes once more and reopening them, I allowed a smile to formulate on my lips.

I had fallen asleep on something that appeared to be extremely soft. Cocking my head to the side, I yawned and found myself inches away from Tristan Dugrey's face. _Oh Crap!_ I screamed amongst my thoughts, as I came to the realization that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His short, blonde stubble glistened in the light and hid a cluster of faint freckles on the side of his left cheek. I carefully pulled myself away only to knock his elbow off the armrest by accident. Tristan jerked up and gazed down into my face. His heavy eyelids fluttered for a second, trying to adjust to the new lighting.

At first, I didn't know what to do. It already looked pretty guilty the way I was positioned only a couple inches away from him. I continued to slide myself out of his personal bubble and maneuver my body head on. Tristan kept his eyes on me the entire time. Occasionally, he would open his mouth, yawn and then, smack his lips together.

Lily turned her head and smirked at me with one of those expressions that screamed:

_I know what just happened…_

It was definitely an awkward moment that left me a little shaken up for the rest of the flight.

A few minutes later, the wheels of the plane smacked against the ground sending all the passengers flying forward. My hands flew out in front of me to break the impact, as the plane raced forward and lowered its speed. We had finally landed after nine hours of what I would call a very "interesting experience" to put it lightly.

Lily climbed out of her seat once the plane came to a complete stop and stretched her legs. The people sitting all around us did the same and began to open the compartments over head to retrieve their possessions. I stumbled upward and gripped the velvet passenger seat for support.

"Glad to be one with gravity?" Tristan mumbled in a throaty voice, as he rubbed his eyes with back of his hand. I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my knotty hair.

Ms. Davenport already assumed the role of drill sergeant, as she squeezed between other unfortunate beings to gain her spot at the front of the plane. Then, taking Dan Chen by the shirt collar, she held her hand up in the air to catch our attention.

"All the students on the French trip, please exit this flight in an orderly fashion. If you get lost, search for Dan. He's not that hard to spot…" she shouted, as the poor Asian kid tried to squirm his way out of her monstrous grasp.

I leaned down and clutched my black tope bag to my chest. As I stood back up, my eyes caught Collin's glowing face. His hair was a bit ruffled and his face looked a bit pallid, but he was still adorable. Though it wasn't official, Collin and I had been assuming the roles of boyfriend and girlfriend. Two months ago outside in the West parking lot, he had broke the news to Jen that he would much rather hang with me. The slightly bratty cheerleader couldn't take rejection like that and spent the rest of her days making my life a living hell. Of course, Collin put an end to it after she spilled chocolate milk all down my back at lunch, but I knew that still hated me for stealing her boyfriend.

Lily snapped her fingers in front of face, immediately interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey…you okay?" she inquired in a small voice. I blinked a couple times to focus my mind and nodded:

"Yah…just a little jetlagged" I reassured her with a giggle.

Though I didn't mean to push the passengers in front of me as we headed down the aisle, I wanted nothing more than to get off this flight and move on. Staying in one place for too long made me stir-crazy.

----------------------------------------------

"Let me see…one, two, four, six…" Ms. Davenport muttered to herself, as she rounded all of us up into single file.

"Why does she do this? It's not like we're 12…" Zack snickered in protest. I turned my head at the sudden feeling of warm hands circling around my waist. An inviting swarm of air tickled down the back of my neck, which caused a laugh to jolt out of my mouth.

"Something funny?" Ms. Davenport shrieked, as she narrowed her eyes in my direction. Immediately, I straightened up and shook my head violently. She squeezed her lips together and wrapped her coat tightly around her.

"Now, this is a public place and I expect you to represent Chilton in a manner befitting respectable and commendable scholars…got that?!" she shouted. We all nodded in comprehension and did not dare to utter a word in objection. Collin continued to press his body against mine and hum softly in my ear. I glided my fingers up his strong arms and allowed my head to fall back against his chest.

"You smell good" I whispered with an added yawn. He faintly chuckled in my ear and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Tired?" he questioned rhetorically. I sighed and swayed back and forth in his grasp. He felt so good; it ached when we finally had to separate.

I walked along side Lily and joined into her conversation with Allie.

"So, did you really hook up with that guy on the flight?" Lily questioned in a bolt from the blue. Allie grinned revealing her sparkling white teeth, as she held up a small slip of paper.

"Got his number and everything" she exclaimed with glee. I smiled in disbelief too and crossed my arms about my chest. Shifting my eyes slightly to the side, I caught Tristan's gaze. He didn't blink or flinch at all; just stillness. I bit my lip and pretended like everything was normal, but it wasn't. I knew that if I was not careful, we could both stir up trouble.

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard_

Seventeen is just a test  
Yeah and I would recommend  
That you live with no regrets  
And even if it seems

Like the world is crashing on you  
You shouldn't let it hold you down  
Shouldn't hold you back oh no, whoa oh

Don't worry you'll show them 

Relax girl, turn down the lights  
No one can see you shining  
Relax girl, it'll be alright  
No one can stop you if you try

Point of rhythm is to follow it in time  
To listen to the beating in your mind  
Remember if you seek then you shall find  
Whoa oh


	12. Ask Me To Stop

The hotel that our group stayed at overlooked the entire city of Paris, including the Eiffel Tower. It was absolutely breathtaking. Fortunately, Lily roomed with me; while Collin paired with Tristan, Zack with Dan, and Amanda with Allie. Ms. Davenport had an entire suite to herself, which was expected.

Our room consisted of two large queen beds, a large living room filled with a coffee table and couches, a kitchen, and a humongous bathroom. Every floor, wall, and countertop was constructed with either marble or granite. I glided my fingertips down all the smooth surfaces and giggled in excitement. Upon seeing the sliding glass doors on the opposite side of the space, I dropped my luggage and plopped down on the couch.

"I think I'm in heaven…" I mumbled, as I shut my eyes. Lily allowed her bags to plop down on the floor in addition to mine and spun around.

"I'd have to agree"—she declared. I leaned back and clung onto the satin cushion for support. My eyelids felt like a thousand pounds, as sleep beckoned me to drift off.

"Hey, let's go out to the balcony" Lily suggested after a moments pause.

I heaved myself up and reluctantly sauntered out onto the veranda. Swinging my head from side to side, I allowed the cool breeze to blow against my face and run through my long strands of hair. Lily followed right after me and placed her hands on the iron railing.

"Wow…it's amazing out here" she whispered, as she leaned forward and stared down at the drop below.

"Fourteen stories up" I declared with a nervous chuckle. Lily smiled and gave me a playful punch against the arm.

"I'm gonna check out the other rooms, alright?" she informed me before turning to leave. I nodded my head and propped my exhausted body against the barrier. Everything sparkled and glistened under the dark night sky. Never had I seen something so miraculous and beautiful.

"Hey…" a voice called from behind me. I opened my eyes and tried to match the sound of the voice with the person it belonged to. Blonde hair and a well-built figure slid right next to me.

"Tristan" I muttered softly, as I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. Peering over at him, I noticed the angular curve of his jawline and the gentle bend of his nose. He seemed at peace; like his feelings were nothing more than a docile wave within an ocean.

"The room's are so big" I began with a glowing expression painted on my face. Tristan sneered at my remark as if it was a joke and rested his chin on top of his palm.

"You should come to my house. We have rooms the size of stadiums" Tristan asserted in a raspy voice. I could detect the fatigue and drowsiness in all of his movements. Flipping out his cell phone, Tristan held it up in the air and squinted.

"No service…darn" he grumbled to himself in disappointment. I continued to gaze out onto the streets, watching the tiny cars wind around the narrow turns.

"I've never been to Europe before" I announced sadly. My eyes slanted downward and the smile on my lips slowly faded away.

"Don't do that" Tristan ordered firmly, as he lifted my chin and exposed my face to the light. I furrowed my eyebrows and chuckled.

"Do what?" I asked without the slightest clue of what he was referring to. Tristan licked his lips and took a step closer to me.

"Don't stop smiling…it breaks my heart" he uttered in a gruff voice. His blue eyes roamed along the features of my face, while his fingertips tenderly stroked the corner of my mouth. I wasn't sure whether Tristan was trying to make a pass or just being extra friendly. But, in any case, I was extremely turned on by his actions.

"Tristan…" I warned as his head tilted downward and his lips gently brushed against mine. His eyes flew open and stared deep into my blue ones. I was lost and caught in the moment. His breath swirled along my skin and danced down the curve of my neck. Then, taking my face in his hands, Tristan pressed his mouth against mine and inhaled deeply. I groaned and tried to regain my dignity and poise, but it was too late. His lips were too pliable and supple. My teeth nipped at his bottom lip and soaked up the sweet honey of his flesh. I could feel his body pushing against mine and his weight increasing. It made me want more and ache to be at his mercy; but, the thought of Collin made me stagger backwards.

"What's wrong?" he murmured in a ripple like effect that caused my knees to collapse in weakness. I could barely support myself with just one hand glued to the railing.

"I can't do this…I care about Collin" I cried softly, as my throat began to seize.

"Oh yah…then why did you kiss me back?" he stammered, taking another step forward.

"Stop…just…I can't do this—" I warned faintly. Tears welled up in my eyes, as my entire body began to tremble.

"Rory"—he cut in with a flutter of his eyes—"I like you…" I could actually feel the meaning of his words fade into me. The lost look in his eyes and the disconnected mannerisms made my heart sink. Tristan slid his hands into his pockets and peered up at me almost as if he was begging for a second chance.

"Please don't make me choose…" I whispered in a broken voice. A tear rolled down my cheek, as the wind swept loose strands of hair into my eyes.

"Why won't you admit that you wish it was me" he shouted in frustration. I could see the muscles around his eyes twitch and the colors in his cheeks darken.

"What are you talking about?"

I turned my head to the side and shut my eyes in confusion. _Why is he doing this…_I questioned myself internally.

"Every time you're with Collin…you wish it was me" he declared in a stronger voice. His face became stern and unyielding. I felt myself heat up a whole twenty degrees by how turned on I was becoming.

"We barely know each other. I mean, we met today!" I shouted at him in confusion and irritation. If he thought that twisting my feelings like this was just a game, he had another thing coming.

"Then, stop me…" he whispered as he leaned down and passionately crashed his lips against mine. I clutched onto his coat for support and allowed him to brush away the tears from my cheeks. His stubble prickled my skin and forced me into reality.

"Stop!" I yelled at myself more than him, as I wiped my reddened lips with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry…I'm…I can't…" I sobbed softly. Running my hands down the sides of my head, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. My chest heaved up and down, yearning for oxygen.

Tristan ran his fingers down the side of his face and heaved a sigh. Sniffling a little, I looked up at him and emotionlessly suggested:

"Just leave me alone."

Tristan opened his mouth and allowed a ragged breath to seep in. He bowed his head and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way Rory"—he began—"But, I'm not sorry for kissing you." With that, he turned around and slowly made his way out of the hotel room. I was left squatting down on the balcony with tears in my eyes and a shocked expression on my face.


	13. Jealousy

I ascended the steps of the Sacré-Cœur Basilica in Paris with Collin at my side. The three white domes situated on top of the rolling green hill were a must see according to Ms. Davenport. Crowds of people staggered backwards with cameras in hand to take a picture of the historical and infamous setting.

Two jade statues on horseback were situated on either side of the Romanesque-Byzantine style entrance. It had a vast white cupola over squinches, designed by the hands of Rauline, and various arches influenced by the late Pope Pius IX. The surprisingly tasteful structure stretched 270 feet into the azure sky.

I tilted back my head and shielded the light from my eyes with the slant of my hand. My mind reeled with fascination and intrigue, as I examined one architectural detailing after another.

"It's magnificent…" I asserted faintly. Collin placed his right hand into his coat pocket and recoiled as the cold wind began to blow.

"I wish it wasn't below freezing right now" he replied behind chattering teeth. I smiled a little and let my hand drop to catch his fingers. They were warm and comforting to the touch. I watched a smile formulate on his lips before my gaze shifted over to a pair of familiar faces.

Lily was standing next to Dan Chen with a very exasperated expression plastered on her pretty face. She scurried closer to him and hunched over, as he unfolded a map of the city. His glossy glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, while swarms of straight black hair cascaded over his eyes. I bit my lip and grinned wickedly, as Lily shook her head and stamped her foot against the ground.

"You're so selfish!" she roared. Dan stumbled to the side in shock and shot her an insolent look. Lily marched over to where I was standing and forcefully took hold of my arm. I winced in pain from her immense strength and proceeded in stumbling like a drunken fool at the back of her heels. She finally stopped once we reached the marble railing and unhooked her hand.

"I don't get it!"—she hollered, as she ran her fingers through her black hair—"One minute we're having a normal conversation and then the next, he's being a total ass!" I licked my chapped lips and allowed my eyes to wander a bit. Lily continued ranting, while I gazed down at the fingerprints indented into my skin. Gradually raising my gaze once more, I linked eyes with Tristan.

His head was slightly bent and his arms were wrapped around his shivering body. I quickly peered downward and pretended like I didn't notice him; but bit by bit, my curious gaze floated back up in his direction again. Ruffled blonde hair twisted about and hid the gorgeous eyes that would reveal themselves ever so often. Broad shoulders and a muscular upper-body could easily be seen through the layers of clothing that he used to keep out the cold.

"Rory…Hello…HELLO!" Lily shouted in fury, as she clapped her hands right in front of my face. My head snapped forward and my attention was immediately commanded.

"What?" I yelled back in agitation. _Why does she have to complain about everything? It can drive a person NUTS! _I thought to myself.

Lily huffed and placed her pallid hands on the curve of her hips. I could tell that she wasn't thrilled by my lack of listening skills, but what can I say; I'm only human.

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?" she inquired with bulging eyes and a reddening face. I sighed and wrapped my arms about my puffy, black jacket.

"Yes…Dan's ticking you off because you like him and he apparently likes you too. End of story!"

"Wh..at????" Lily stammered with a mystified look on her face, as I quickly paced away. Placing one foot in front of the other, I secretly dodged a single glance in Tristan's direction before linking arms with Collin.

Tristan smirked, allowing a faint shade of pink to emerge across his cheeks. I gulped and tried to focus all my attention on Collin.

"Hey you…" I murmured in a seductive tone, as I pressed my body against his. My fingers traveled down his gray North Face jacket and stopped at the zipper. I could detect the enjoyment he was getting out of this by the look in his eyes.

"How about we find somewhere else to go" I suggested in a low voice. Collin closed his eyes and fumbled with his bottom lip.

"We can't…you know that" he whispered, as he tilted forward and planted a tender kiss on my forehead. I groaned and squashed my lips together in a disappointed pout. Collin smiled and leaned down once more; this time, catching my mouth with a passionate and hungry caress. I sighed into his kiss and fell weak amongst his burly arms. My face scrunched into an expression of pleasure and throbbing. I wanted him to drop to the ground and make everything around us fade away.

But, there was something that I couldn't take my mind off of. I detached my lips from Collin's and licked the syrupy, sweet taste with my tongue.

"You okay?" he muttered. He leaned his forehead against mine and created an indestructible barrier between us and everyone else. I swallowed hard and innocently stared up into his eyes.

"Yah…I just…" The words disappeared and the nerves that I thought I had under control were suddenly acting up. It was Tristan's unrelenting gaze that caused me to lose all restraint. I could remember what it felt like to be in Tristan's arms and to surrender myself without a second thought. _Stop it!! You care about Collin…just forget about last night._

I shut my eyes and cleared my mind of everything; just allowing myself to feel the warmth and the compassion radiating from Collin.

All of a sudden, a sturdy figure bulldozed it's way between us. I stumbled backwards and looked around ready to pounce on the culprit. Collin did the same, but soon stopped once he saw who it was: Tristan.

"What the hell was that?" I cried with anger seeping out of my mannerisms and voice. Tristan swiftly spun around and crossed his arms about his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I must have not seen you two lovebirds standing there" he announced with a smart-alecky air. I opened my mouth in protest and shook my head. _You saw us!!!_ I screamed in my mind.

Tristan flashed me a very unsympathetic look and continued on his way.

"Don't worry about him…he's just having an off day" Collin reassured me, as he attempted to pull my trembling body into a hug. I excepted the invitation graciously and clutched onto Collin's sides. _What is Tristan's problem?_ I thought to myself.

In actuality, there was no need to ask myself that question because I already knew the answer.

_Tristan was jealous. _

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Review, Review, Review...appreciate it:) More soon!!!_

_Aren't U loving these quick Up dates? I had exams all last week, so I basically have no homework this weekend. Besides, writing is my favorite past time:)_

_Brittany_


	14. The Game of Cheating

I was staring out my window, as the sky darkened into a murky brown. My right hand lay motionless on top of the silky cushion and my legs were tightly tucked underneath my body. Ice droplets continuously knocked and clacked against the glass. _What a waste of a day…_I thought to myself. It was true though. Ms. Davenport had forced us to stay inside because of the adverse weather conditions and the reported accidents on the road.

Staring over at the red block numbers on the clock, I sighed and tipped my head back against the pillow. Everything appeared so odd in the darkened room. The coffee table looked like a bottomless pit in the middle of the floor and the pictures hanging on the walls resembled people. I tried to focus my mind and think happy thoughts; but with each attempt, my brain began to wander.

"Tick…Click…"

"Errrwww…"

My head swung around and frantically searched for the noise amongst the shadows. It was a faint clinking sound like metal against metal. I strained my eyes and blinked once or twice, but the darkness was no match for me.

Resuming my usual stance, I ignored the disturbance and proceeded in combing my fingers through my hair. _Wow, my hair's getting long…I should really get it cut._ Right then, I thought back to the moment when Collin told me that he liked long hair. I could remember the feeling of his hands on my hips and the mischievous look in his gray eyes. Only Collin could produce that naughty stare that sent hot, tingly waves down my spine. His lips would rub together and separate in a slow fashion. His hands gliding up…

"Errrwww…"

"Click:::::Click…"

The memory subsided and my eyes snapped open. The sound now resembled nails scraping down a chalkboard. My head slowly turned around in order to scan the space. Just blackness and then nothing…

_What the hell is that?_ I thought to myself. Lifting my body off of the couch, I carefully tiptoed over to the wall and felt around for the light switch. Lightening flashed in the distance and lit up the entire room for a single moment. My eyes widened and fell upon a figure standing by the opposite wall. The light faded and then darkness engulfed everything. _Oh crap! Someone's in here!!!_ My thoughts scrambled into a mess of nonsensical mush.

"Is someone…there?" I stammered. My throat felt like a sock had been stuffed down it. I tried to gulp and steady my quivering knees. Silence consumed the world and then, a roll of thunder crashed over the city.

"Boom…BOOM!!" The thunder shook the earth; vibrating underneath my bare feet. I glanced down and reached my hand out in front of me. Everything blended into a dark black hole. I stumbled forward and stopped when another flash of lightening struck. My head swiftly curved to gaze out the window; and then like slow motion, I swung my head back again. The figure was closer, bigger, taller…

I staggered backwards to catch the smooth surface of the wall behind me. My fingers spread apart and clung onto anything that could give me support. Knees buckling, heart racing, thunder roaring………………………Silence.

"Click:::::Click…."

I bit my lip and waited in the blackness surrounding me. The wind knocked the window, sending small ice droplets to shatter against like a swarm of bees.

Lightening flashed once more in the distance. I reluctantly turned my head and waited for the figure to reveal itself. The light bolted through the air; finally exploding into a burst of realization. My blue eyes shot open and the face unveiled itself four inches away from me. A whisper, two wet hands clasping my face, a body, a raw and powerful shove against a cold surface…….I groaned.

"Rory…" a low voice murmured in my ear. I clutched the figure with all my might and tried to keep myself elevated. Two strong arms grabbed my waist pulling my body downward. I grinded and rolled into a hardening bulge. It was erotic and spontaneous. My eyes rolled back, as my emotions sat in the Captain's chair.

Everything spun and whirled with each passionate kiss, a nip along my neck…it kept going. My button-down shirt was ripped open revealing my not so flattering bra underneath. He didn't seem to mind though. Rushed, hot, sweaty…the tension was building. He continued to push me backwards; attempting to find a solution to the ever growing lust.

I ran my fingers through his wet, soft locks and separated my thighs; anything to gain more access. He wanted it and I knew how to give it to him.

I became this person outside of myself; like I was watching some other girl who looked like me, sleep with some guy. Our surroundings felt like a stage and any moment now, the director would yell:

"_Cut!"_

But, that never ended up happening. He rocked between my legs, sending a powerful surge of passion and desire up through my stomach. Wet kisses slipped down every inch of my chest. He was groaning, sighing, heavy breaths. I could tell that it wouldn't be much longer.

My weak ankles finally gave out. He fell backwards bringing me down with him. One great thud and then a sudden flip. I was on the bottom trapped underneath all the weight. My eyes fluttered, as he brought my arms up above my head. His rough fingers held down my hands and stared deep into my soul. I paused…my chest rising and falling…trying…failing…gasping for air.

What I mistook for sweat was actually rain. His blonde strands of hair feathered at the sides of his head like a peacock. I wanted to laugh at how silly he looked, but the intensity on his face sent me down another path.

Reaching up, I latched onto his lips and soaked up every last drop of his kiss. Amazing…soft, gentle…rough…I wanted him to let me free; to allow my hands to dig into his back.

My clothes were removed from my body, and I was left cold and naked. His strong shoulders and muscular chest slouched above me. I noticed a silver chain with a cross dangling from it…cold metal against a warm body…simple, yet profound.

His fingers continued to hold down my hands, as he shifted between my legs. I peered up into his face and innocently bit my lip. He was sliding forward, rocking, thrusting…I lost control.

My head dipped back and my mouth flew open. He muffled my cries of pleasure and shoved deeper. My thighs rose and fell against the bare hardwood floor. Walls contracting, pressure building….anticipation.

He tasted bittersweet in my mouth. I clung onto his neck, once he finally released my hands, and played with his hair. I loved the texture and the smell…everything.

My breath went ragged and my lungs collapsed within me. Tearing, pushing, thrusting, burning…I felt alive and beautiful. He pushed me over a ledge, as he sped up. My thighs trembled and my cunt screamed for it…one last plunge…mind reeling…his fingers running through my hair, clasping the back of my head…hold on…..

His mouth expanded over mine, as my body went rigid and then, weak. I cried his name over and over until he reached his breaking point in addition. Soft moans leapt from my chapped and reddened lips, hanging onto the sturdy figure on top of me.

"Tristan…" I moaned one last time before the silence took hold. It hurt to move, to think…to do anything.

We laid motionless for awhile side by side. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and his head positioned next to mine. Warm fingers drew circles along my skin, leaving a gentle smile upon my lips. I sighed and tilted my face up towards his.

Tristan was half asleep; exhausted from all the action. I ran my hand down the side of his cheek and watched as he stirred. His lips parted and then closed briefly.

"Tristan…wake up" I mumbled softly. He gulped and slowly crept his eyes open; a blue wave in a vast ocean.

"What?" he mouthed in a very slight whisper. I ran my index finger down his tender lips and inhaled sharply.

"I have to go" I whispered guiltily. Tristan shifted his body upward and leaned his head against the side of the couch.

"Go where?" he questioned. I could tell that his voice was becoming less hoarse and his mind was finally waking up.

"I can't be here right now" I replied with downcast eyes. Tristan nosily swallowed and let out a ragged breath. His fingers glided up my bare arm, as I nestled closer to his warmth.

"Don't…" he command weakly. I hid my face and tried to lift myself up; but I couldn't.

"If Collin finds out, I—"

"He won't" Tristan cut in firmly. I bit my lip and shook my head. Long chestnut strands tumbled down the side of my face like a graceful waterfall.

"He will…and you're his best friend" I began with tears welling in my eyes.

"And you're his girlfriend" he shot back. I covered my face with my hands and heaved my body upward. Tristan's hand followed my movements and very slowly slid his fingers down my bare back.

"We made the choice when our lips met, Rory. It's that simple…" he declared frankly. Hot tears streamed down my face and dripped down onto the floor.

"Don't cry…please…" he pleaded. I turned around to find an expression on his face that I had never seen before. It was filled with guilt, worry, and such vulnerability.

"Goodbye Tristan" I mumbled, as I crawled next to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. His hand lifted my chin and brought me closer to his lips, but I pulled away.

"Goodbye" I repeated again. He looked into my eyes and nodded his head.

Standing up was the hard part. My thighs felt incredibly sore and my knees were barely capable of holding up my weight. I staggered around the darkened room in search of my clothing, as Tristan lay on the floor watching me. His eyes followed my body and never wavered for even a second. Dressing quickly, I gave him one last look before heading off. Tristan flashed me a sympathetic smile and scrunched his blonde strands of hair with his fingers. _You're more trouble than you know…_I said to Tristan in my mind, as I quickly paced out of my hotel room.

------------------------------------

My thoughts were sporadic and hollow. One minute everything was okay and then the next…I didn't know what was what.

I paused for a moment in the hallway and brought my trembling fingers up to my face. It was all too much to handle. I had slept with Tristan and cheated on Collin. _What kind of bitch does that?_

The narrow space spun around me in circles, as the floor turned into the ceiling. I staggered backwards to feel a pair of arms steadying my movements.

"Hey there…you alright?" a voice inquired. I shut my eyes and turned to face him. It was Collin. An adorable smile slipped onto his face, as he leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"Don't…" I warned, as I pushed him back. His eyes wandered along my face.

"Don't what?" he questioned with a furrowed brow.

My breaths became harder to come by with each passing moment. I fluttered my eyes and tried to stare right in front of me; but the more I tried, the cloudier my vision became.

"Are you crying?" he questioned, as he leaned down and wiped away a strand of hair from my face. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"No…no…" I reassured him even though my watery eyes and flushed face told a different story. He stared at me for a moment and then, tilted his head.

"Okay" he mouthed before catching my lips with a gentle caress. I opened my mouth and sighed. Tears began to spring from my eyes and run down my cheeks. To hide this, I placed my hands on both sides of his head and pulled him closer.

"Rory…"—he murmured, as he resisted a bit—"Do you want to do this inside?" I detached myself from him and hid my face.

"I'm really tired right now" I protested in a broken voice. His warm hands slipped around my waist, as he pressed against me.

"Come on…I want you" he whispered in my ear. Inhaling sharply, I gazed down at the red carpet and watched as the tears fell from my eyes. Clear beads of saline water plummeting to the depths of the unknown.

"Rory…" he murmured once more, catching my attention. Guilt seized over me, as I nodded my head.

"Come on" I ordered. Grabbing him by the shirt, I dragged him down the hall towards his hotel room.

"You don't want to go to yours?" he began, once we reached the oak door. I slowly shook my head and waited for him to take out his keys. He fumbled in his pockets for a minute and finally inserted the plastic card into the silver slot. The green light flashed three times, as he pushed open the door.

I rolled my blue eyes and stomped my foot against the ground. _How could you do that to Collin?_ I was beating myself up for all the lies and all the bullshit that I would tell him.

He thoughtfully took my hand and led me into the darkened room. _I don't deserve this…_I thought to myself. Collin was way too good to me.

"Collin…" I whispered with shame and sorrow pouring from my eyes. But, he brushed it away and jammed his lips against mine. I stumbled backwards in surprise and ended up hitting the edge of the bed. His hands found all the right places sending me over the top. _He doesn't have to know…_I kept on reassuring myself.

My thighs ached from sleeping with Tristan and the last thing I wanted to do was exert more energy. I felt extremely tired and overworked. But despite all of this, I reminded myself that Collin could never know why I wasn't in the mood to sleep with him now.

His lips trailed hot, supple kisses down the curve of my neck, as his fingers unhooked the buttons along my shirt.

"I want you so badly…" he muttered into my ear. My eyes rolled back and my fingers combed through his silk-like hair. He grinded his hips against mine, sending my body down onto the bed. I was weak and had little strength to keep up with his hasty movements.

Hot masses of air tickled my chest, as he finished off the last button on my shirt. I became unresponsive and cold. My chest heaved up and down, while my heart raced fifty miles an hour. His lips kept touching, wanting…pleasure exuding from my throat.

My clothes were disappearing and so were his. Blue boxers hung low on his hips. He rocked forward, grinding, hardening…

"Collin…" I moaned, as the smell of sweat and passion overtook us. His hands gripped both of my sides and lifted up. I was being thrown into a sea of feelings and chaos.

The thrusting and plunging began. My eyes shot open and my fingers scratched up his bare back. Brawny arms were positioned on either side of my head.

Loud moans full of seduction and weakness echoed throughout the room. My eyes gazed downward to find his muscles hard at work, thrusting mercilessly. I threw my head back and began to feel my walls contracting. It took everything inside of me to rise up to my climax. My thighs felt so sore and my arms were limp. Even as I held onto his neck, I was slipping.

Faint groans exuded from his diaphragm and became louder with each passing second. Tears rolled down my face and my lips gently kissed up the crook of his neck. He smelled so good that it actually made me feel even more blameworthy. _I don't deserve this…_I screamed in my mind.

My cunt couldn't take it anymore. The pressure exploded within me and one last moan leapt out of my mouth. Collin thrusted a couple more times and then went tense himself.

A few minutes later, he placed his arm underneath my sticky mane of hair and sighed. I turned my head and refused to look at him. It was because of all the feelings of regret that flooded inside of me.

"Rory" he called softly, as he tried to gain my attention. I twisted my body to face him and peered into his eyes.

"Why are you so hesitant?" he questioned. The words cut through the cool air. I gulped and cast my eyes downward.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a small voice. He brought the side of his hand up to my cheek and gently stroked my smooth skin.

"And why the tears?" he questioned once more. I closed my eyes upon feeling his touch and groaned. He was so perfect and I was so wrong for cheating on him.

"I'm just tired…" I answered softly. Collin pulled me into his arms and held my shaking body. I placed my hand on top of his tanned chest and let out a faint sob. I could feel his heartbeat against my palm. It was steady and strong.

"I love you" he whispered, as he brushed his fingers down my hair. I snuggled closer to him and tangled my legs with his. Sleep beckoned me…and so I answered its call.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Review please!!!! I'd appreciate any comments or suggestions:)_

_Brittany_


	15. Blackmail

A bright light flooded in through the window and yanked me out of a deep slumber. I half-opened my eyes and ran my hand along the satin sheets. _It's so toasty under here…_I thought to myself with a smile. The cool air nipped at my bare shoulders, as I slid the covers up some more. It must have been nine or ten o' clock in the morning. I wasn't quite sure.

Turning my body around, I reached my hand out to find a vacant spot next to me. Collin had disappeared. I closed my eyes and tried to collect myself. Then, taking a deep breath, I opened my blue eyes once more and peered around the room. There was a cheery wood dresser opposite of the bed and a matching amour only a few feet from that. _No Collin…_I thought with a pout.

Sleet still fell from the sky like gushy masses of slop. _I wonder if Ms. Davenport will let us leave the hotel today…Yesterday was a bore…_

Suddenly, a loud clicking noise reverberated from behind me. Swiftly twisting my body around, I was met with an extremely happy Collin. A smile stretched from ear to ear, accentuating his perfectly white teeth.

"Morning" he murmured before kissing the top of my head. I grinned and basked in the aroma of faded cologne and lovemaking. Collin squatted down next to the bed and clandestinely slipped his left hand into his fleece pocket. I opened my mouth to yawn and waited patiently for him to reveal the little secret that he was keeping from me.

"What?" I questioned, as he bit his lip and placed a tiny gold box next to my head. My eyes diverted up towards the object and froze in place.

"Open it" he coaxed with a sly glint in his silvery gray eyes. My gaze shifted in his direction and back towards the box again. I slid my hand out from under the silky sheets and just barely brushed the exterior.

"Open it already!" he repeated daringly. My finger lifted up the gold lid and set it on top of the nightstand next to us. White tissue paper was neatly folded, hiding the mystery that lay inside. I undid the pretty wrapping and marveled at the delicate item.

It was a thin silver chain with a snowflake pendant. I dangled it up in front of my face and stared in disbelief. _He gets me this gift and how do I repay him…by sleeping with his best friend._

"It's beautiful" I muttered. My hand flicked away the tears that began to run down my cheeks.

"It's so that you will always remember that day when we kissed under the falling snow—" he began in a gruff voice—"…I couldn't forget the way you shivered in my arms." Collin gently stroked the side of my face and locked his eyes with mine.

"You took my breath away…" he whispered in a quiet voice. I watched as he quickly hid his face. A tint of crimson red sprung onto his cheeks.

"Thank you" I whispered in reply. Clutching the necklace between my curled up fingers, I pulled the covers up to my neck. Collin finally found the courage to peer back down at me.

"You're very welcome" he remarked with that smile that made me weak in the knees. Even though we just had sex the night before, I still couldn't get enough of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright now…I want Zack and Lily to pair up. Dan, you're with Allie…Tristan, you're with Rory…"

Those were the only words I needed to hear. My entire psychological wellbeing shot through the roof, sending my mind into total shock.

"Rory, you okay?" Lily asked with a nudge of her arm. My eyes blinked for a couple seconds before regaining clarity.

"I can't be his partner!" I stated breathlessly. My hands began to tremble and my legs knocked together like two wooden pegs.

"What do you mean you can't be his—"

Lily's inquiry was cut short by Tristan's abrupt intrusion.

"Rory…" he announced in a saucy tone that caused my eyes to flash a dirty look in his direction. Tristan returned the favor by resting his hands on his hips and smirking wickedly.

"Is something going on here?" Lily questioned with an expression of bewilderment evident amongst all her features.

"No!" Tristan and I barked simultaneously. She eyed us with suspicion before heading off to find her assigned partner.

"We can't be paired together!" I shouted with an aggressive approach that even shocked me a little.

"And why not?!" he fired back. His blue eyes glittered with a sharp, coarse glow that I had never noticed before. Correction, I had noticed it once last night. When I was standing against the wall in the darkness, he had that same hungry look. His eyes were narrowed and flashed with a fiery flicker that sent shivers down my spine.

"Tristan…I'd feel uncomfortable being near you right now" I informed him gently. Tristan crossed his arms about his chest and put on a very nonchalant expression.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" he remarked with a wry smile. I furrowed my brows and inched further away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

I quickly whipped around and pretended to examine the featured exhibit.

"Oh, come on Rory. Do you want me to spell it out?" he hissed against the back of my neck. The faint hairs stood up on end and swayed with each warm breath.

"Nothing happened!" I snapped in a whisper, as I quickly moved on to the next display. It was one of Leonardo da Vinci's paintings.

"Nothing, huh? What would Collin say if I mentioned the cute little freckle you have on your left butt cheek?" Tristan taunted. All the muscles in my body seized up, as I swung around.

"You wouldn't dare!!" I articulated in a harsh whisper. Tristan smirked devilishly and leaned his head down by my ear.

"Meet me tonight around ten…we'll discuss an agreement."

I pulled away and shuddered in disbelief. All that was left in plain sight was that devious smirk and those scheming crescent shaped eyes. This was going to mean trouble.


	16. Wild Horses

The time on the clock ticked by with such haste that my forehead broke out in a cool sweat and my palms became clammy. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins and feel the burning of the oxygen sweeping down through my lungs.

Ten more minutes and I would have to face Tristan. Emotions arose up within me that I couldn't control.

I was torn between two men who equally represented what I wanted in a guy. Collin was funny, charming, romantic, and reliable; while Tristan was unpredictable, spontaneous, also charming, and a risk-taker. They were both incredibly handsome and both way out of my league.

My mind jumbled with memories and thoughts about the past couple of weeks. Collin had been so good to me and did more to strengthen our relationship than he had in eight years. He believed in me, which was the most important thing. Plus, we had been friends when we were children. If that wasn't a sure sign that we should be together and I didn't know what was.

Even though I hadn't known Tristan for very long, he still intrigued me in some strange way. I found myself enjoying the comfort of his arms, hearing his voice, and guessing what he was going to do next. There were no rules, no set backs. I didn't have to worry about where he was or who he was with because it didn't matter. We weren't attached in any regard. We were just two people who slept together for night and one night only.

"Hey there" a voice called from behind me. I swung around and locked eyes with Collin. His light brown hair was messy and ruffled a bit. Definitely, the tell-tale sign of sleep.

"Hey to you too…" I replied in a raspy voice. Clearing my throat, I sauntered across the room and wrapped my arms about his waist. Collin smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Aren't you tired? It's almost ten o'clock," he murmured softly, as he brought my body into a hug. A small giggle exuded from my throat and filled up the deafening silence that consumed the room.

"Yah, I'll go in a little while. I'm just thinking about some things right now," I declared in a very concise and to the point manner. Collin loosened his grip around my waist and pulled back some.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked innocently. I looked up into his silvery gray eyes and shook my head.

"You should go back to sleep, cowboy" I whispered, as a grin formulated on my reddened lips. Collin smiled as well and softly kissed the corner of my cheek.

"Cowboy, huh?" he mumbled, as his head tilted down towards my neck. I could feel his lower lip trailing soft, wet caresses.

"Go…" I repeated a little firmer this time. Collin lifted up his head and touched the side of my face with the curve of his thumb.

"I love you" he declared in a rusty voice. I could detect the sleepiness in his eyes and the gentleness in his touch.

"Don't make me repeat myself three times, Collin" I warned with a devilish grin. He widened his eyes and quickly took a step back. Placing his hand up near his head, he saluted me.

"Yes, sir…" he teased. Then just like that, his body disappeared amongst the shadows, as footsteps were heard thumping down the hallway.

I turned around and glanced at the clock. It read 10:01 in large red numbers. My heart beat quickened and my hands became moister. _It's alright…you're just going to go and talk to him. _I thought to myself reassuringly.

The walk down from Collin's hotel room to the lobby seemed like a million miles. With each step that I took, more anxiety and pressure mounted on me. Psychologically, I was a total wreck. I couldn't distinguish between what I wanted and how I felt anymore.

Finally, the elevator doors slid open and the large first floor space flooded into view. I noticed a couple of sofas all situated in a circle and thought I'd try to look for Tristan over there. Strutting past the concierge's desk and the check-out counter, I could pinpoint a blonde haired man sitting by the fireplace. Low and behold, that head of hair belonged to Tristan.

He was seated on top of the brick step with his fingers clasped around an iron rod. Every couple of seconds, his hand would jut out and poke the blackened firewood, causing sparks to fly all over the place.

"Tristan" I called in a quiet voice. He didn't turn his head the first minute, but gradually acknowledged my presence.

"I thought you would come…" he asserted. His entire face was relaxed, and his body language remained normal and calm.

"Look, I know there's some confusion about last night"—I began, while taking a step towards him—"but, I hope we can just settle this and pretend like nothing happened."

Tristan placed the iron rod back on the latch and got up from his spot. His square shaped hands slid into his pockets, as his bit his bottom lip.

"You can't end what's already begun, Rory" he replied bluntly. I could tell by his awkward stance and inability to make eye contact, that he was extremely uncomfortable with this whole conversation.

"Why can't it end?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Tristan shuffled his feet back and forth before peering up at me.

"Because you don't want this to end" he stated in a low voice. I blinked once or twice in shock from his answer and opened my mouth.

"What do you mean I don't want this to end?" I shouted, causing a few customers to turn their heads in my direction. Shrinking a little where I stood, I turned my attention back to Tristan and tried to remain civil.

"I know you felt something last night. There's no use denying it" he declared while taking a few steps toward me. A disbelieving chuckle escaped my lips, as I rolled my eyes.

"You really think that one night could change the way I feel about Collin?"—I sneered—"I don't even know you, Tristan!"

His blue eyes shifted downwards toward the floor and back up towards my face.

"Then why'd you do it?" he asked coolly. His hands rested upon his hips, as he stood in a very dominating position. I couldn't help but step back some and cross my arms about my chest. I could feel my blood start to boil and my mind run blank.

"I don't know…I guess, I felt sorry for myself—"

"Oh, cut me a break, Rory. You didn't sleep with me because you pitied yourself. You slept with me because you wanted me as much as I wanted you!" he shot at me like a flaming arrow. I opened my mouth in protest, but couldn't find the words to refute him. Something deep within wouldn't allow me to deny his statement.

"I love Collin…" I found myself whispering behind watery eyes. Tristan ran his fingers through his blonde strands of hair and sighed.

"I know…" he sympathized. This was the down-to-earth side of him that I had never seen before.

"Rory, you can say that last night meant nothing and leave here forgetting the entire thing. But, before you do that, just do one thing for me" he whispered, as he leaned in mere inches from my face. The light from the fire created shadows that danced across his olive colored face. I took a deep breath and shakily inquired:

"And what would that be?"

He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. The same humble and charming expression was smeared across his face.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have any feelings for me" he answered modestly. I gulped with great difficulty and turned my head away from his view. How could I not tell him that I cared about him? Of course, I felt something. However, if I told that I had feelings for him, wouldn't that create more problems in regards to Collin? My mind reeled with thoughts and unsolved questions. It was almost too much to bear.

"Well?" he asked in a faint voice. I peered up into his eyes and traced the stubble down the sides of his face. _God, he's handsome…_

"Yes…"—the word slipped out of mouth before I could stop it—"I have feelings for you." Tristan stared at me for a while before brushing back a few strands of hair from my face. He tilted his head forward and positioned his mouth only a little ways from mine. My breath caught in my throat and my head began to whirl.

"I can't" I declared suddenly pulling back from him. He scrunched his forehead and took a step forward trying to regain his hold over me.

"Rory?" he whispered questioningly. A small chuckle escaped from his mouth, as he came to the conclusion that I was playing around or something. But, I wasn't.

He attempted to kiss my lips again, but as expected, I pulled away.

"It's like I'm taming a wild horse or something…" he muttered to himself, as he sighed. His eyes studied my face with great caution. I could feel the side his hand brush along my jaw line and stop just below my chin. The sensation of his skin against mine was warm and comforting.

"You have such a spirit Rory Gilmore"—he whispered ever so quietly—"I admire that in you."

A small smile spread across my lips, as I slanted my eyelids downwards and focused my attention upon the rich marble flooring.

"I'm not trying to break that fire in you. I'm just trying to tame it…that's all" he whispered once more. I peered back up into his gentle blue eyes and immediately fell under his hypnotizing spell. The way his fingers grazed my cheek and the look that he gave me…I couldn't resist.

This time when he tilted his head downward and lifted up my chin, I didn't stop him. I welcomed his lips with a hungry caress and clung onto his gray shirt for support. His arms wrapped around my waist and created an unbreakable barrier between us and the rest of the world. Everything felt so right and perfect, even though I knew it wasn't.


	17. Who's Jealous Now?

Almost overnight, I had turned from an innocent overachiever to a carefree slut. And this was all a result of Tristan's influence.

During museum tours, art conventions, or even lunch at cafés, Tristan and I would sneak away to some hidden room. It always ended up with me pushed against a wall about to reach the orgasm of a lifetime and Tristan, attempting to muffle my cries of euphoria with his lips.

"Should we really be doing this?" I questioned breathlessly, as his hands slid underneath my shirt and snaked their way up to the hook securing my bra.

"Why not…" he huffed huskily. His body pinned me into a corner and made it ultimately impossible to escape. Expanding his mouth over mine, Tristan sucked the fruity lip gloss off my supple lips. I inhaled deeply and tried to clear my mind of all the emotions rushing through me.

Tristan continued his journey up my sides and dug his fingers into my milky flesh. This sudden sensation caused me to run my fingers down his t-shirt and giggle into his kiss.

"What?" he quibbled, as he pulled away and stared down at my rapidly rising and falling chest. I lifted up his chin with my right index finger and smirked devilishly.

"Do you want me?" I whispered with a devious glint in my eyes. Tristan raised his eyebrows and tantalizingly ran his front teeth along the bottom of his reddened lip.

"More than you know…" he replied in a very firm and unassailable voice. Tristan rested his forehead against mine and grinded up and into me. I groaned as expected and fell forward, grasping his chest.

We made-out for a few more minutes before we discreetly exited the cramped space and hurried back to join our group. Lily had gotten use to my frequent absences and stopped making such a spectacle when I suddenly turned up with a flushed face.

When Tristan and I weren't kissing behind bookshelves and in janitor closets, we were having sex on the floor of my hotel room, in alleyways, and anywhere else that no one would catch us.

After awhile, the whole idea of sneaking away to reach an ultimate high of pleasure seemed rather cheap and irresponsible; but, I did it anyways. Tristan was creative and experienced. He knew exactly how you wanted it and where you wanted it. I wouldn't even have to tell him to speed up or stop because he could sense it. If I was uncomfortable, he would wait a couple minutes and tell me stories about his childhood.

Despite all the fun and excitement that came out of our little rendezvous', I always felt guilty when it came to facing Collin. It made me sick to my stomach when he went out of his way to do things for me because more feelings of regret would emerge.

Honestly, Collin was perfect boyfriend material. I loved the way dimples would form on both sides of his cheeks when he smiled; the way his gray eyes softened whenever he was around me.

Tristan was never as dependable or as loyal as Collin. Oh, what was I kidding????

The whole situation was extremely confusing. I found myself wondering whether it was possible to be in love with two people at once.

"Can you love two people equally?" I asked Lily, as we were folding our laundry into piles. Her azure colored eyes shot up as she flashed me a small frown.

"Why? Something happen in paradise?" she snapped quickly. I shook my head and placed the pink shirt that I was holding onto the bed.

"I love Collin—" I began in a quiet voice.

"And you love Tristan as well, right?" she cut in with that _'I told you so'_ expression.

"Yah…" I confirmed. Lily ran her fingers through her silky black hair and sighed nosily.

"Rory, I don't know what to tell you. You screwed over Collin and now, you're going to do it to Tristan" she declared. I could see the solemn look in her eyes and feel my heart sink. She was right. I had betrayed Collin pretty badly and ended up fooling around with his best friend.

"Lily, I love both of them," I announced as I walked over to the cherry armchair across the room. My body sunk into the fabric's soft exterior and basked in the feeling of ultimate comfort.

"I just don't want to hurt either of them. Tristan says he doesn't care when I'm with Collin, but I know he does. I can see it in his face…" I whispered, as I shut my eyes. Running my hands down the sides of my face, I tried to stop myself from tearing up.

"Rory, you're going to have to break it to Collin eventually…and Tristan…he's going to get hurt. You knew that from the moment you got involved with him" she asserted in a flat tone. I nodded my head and soaked in all her comments for later contemplation.

"I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Getting up from the chair, I smoothed out the wrinkles from my denim skirt and slipped on my heels.

"Hey" Lily called from behind me. I swung around and instinctively bit my bottom lip.

"Be careful" she advised with a compassionate leer. I smiled back and crossed my arms about my chest.

I exited the hotel room and sauntered down the hall for a while before I spotted Collin checking something on his cell phone. Cautiously, I walked up beside him and rested my head against his muscular arm.

"What up?" I asked in an overly charismatic voice. Collin's gray eyes diverted upwards as he smiled in surprise.

"Hey…not much" he replied in a hoarse voice. I could see that his attention was consumed by something on his phone, instead where it should have been: on me.

Scooting closer to him, I peered over his shoulder and ran my hand down his back.

"Something you want to share?"

Collin quickly stepped away and turned his body slightly to the side. I placed my hands on my hips and formulated an obvious pout along my lips.

"Collin…" I whined, stomping my heel against the carpet flooring.

"Yah…hold on a sec" he retorted quickly. I widened my eyes in astonishment at his abrupt change in demeanor. Instead of pursuing my inquiries, I stood there observing him for awhile to give him some space.

My eyes scanned up from his faded blue jeans to his black polo. His finely sculpted chest, produced from hundreds of workout sessions for the soccer team, was visible under the thin cotton material. My gaze continued upwards toward the baseball cap that he wore backwards on his head. Large gray eyes were just one of the many fine attributes that he processed.

After five minutes of staring and examining, I became incredibly bored and wanted Collin to talk to me.

"Okay, times up!" I blurted, as I marched over to Collin and tried to take his razor, thin phone out of his hands.

"Rory, stop" he commanded in a gruff voice. I ignored his orders and continued to leap from side to side, snaking my hand along his stomach. Finally, with one swift maneuver, I had pried the phone from his fingertips.

"Rory, I'm not playing games!" Collin shouted, as I stumbled backwards and giggled. Flipping his phone open, I peered down and read the words in bold on the tiny white screen. It said:

'_21 New Messages from caller: Jen Rodgers'_

"What the hell is this?" I cried, attempting to keep my nerves calm long enough for him to explain. Collin sighed and scratched the side of his head.

"It's nothing…" he muttered under his breath. My mouth dropped open as I held up the screen for him to see.

"Collin, all these messages are from your ex-girlfriend, Jen! Why would she be leaving you 21 messages on your phone?" I shrieked. My temperature began to rise a whole twenty degrees and my face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Rory, hand over the phone" Collin ordered curtly. I could see the anger and hear the frustration in his voice.

"No" I stated bluntly, as I dangled the small object up above my head.

"Rory, this isn't funny!" Collin yelled with pure annoyance dripping from his face. I continued to play devil's advocate, until he finally walked over and snatched the phone from my hands.

Honestly, I didn't appreciate this irate and hot-tempered side of Collin. He slid his phone into his back pocket and stared up at me. His eyes were the shape of half-moons and as piercing as a flaming arrow.

"Why is she calling you Collin?" I asked once more in a shaky voice. He stood in place for a moment and shifted his gaze over to the vending machine behind me.

"Jen's unstable, Rory" he declared. Collin bit his lip and tried to restrain himself from exploding in front of me. "She has insecurity issues, alright."

I scrunched my forehead in confusion and laughed at his comment a little as if it was a joke. "What are you talking about?"

"Jen resents you for ending our relationship. In her little world, she thinks that you sabotaged our happy ending together …" he said with a flicker of hesitancy. I watched him lick his lips, as he continued.

"Rory, leaving 21 messages on my phone is the norm for her. She can't handle rejection and she certainly can't handle competition. She's suicidal…" His voice dropped and his hand flew up to his mouth. A long breath flowed out from his reddened lips and lingered in the air for awhile.

"You mean to tell me that your ex-girlfriend is crazy?" I questioned in disbelief. Collin slowly nodded his head as he allowed his thumbs to hang by his pant loops.

"We were at this party two years ago and she tried to commit suicide. I found her on the bathroom floor…she had taken a bunch of pills and drank a lot." Collin's voice cracked a bit, as he covered his watery eyes with his hand. His breaths sped up and his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"You don't have to answer her calls" I stated in a sassy tone. Collin allowed his hand to limply drop to his side. His eyes glared up into mine, as he quickly tore his gaze away.

"Rory, I can't do that! Haven't you been listening to anything I've said thus far? She is insecure and unpredictable! If I stop answering her calls, she could try to commit suicide again!" he yelled in fury. I took a few steps back and pursed my lips.

"Do you still love her or something?" I shouted back at him. He rolled his eyes and sneered in disbelief.

"Rory, you know I'm fucking in love you! Yes, I may still care about Jen, but that's only because I could never really neglect her emotionally. Certainly, not in the kind of state that she is in now!" he yelled. I shifted my weight from one leg to the other and crossed my arms tightly about my chest.

"Collin, I'm sorry—" I began in a small voice.

"No Rory, you don't consider anyone but yourself! God, I hate that you can't trust me! No, you know what…just forget about it!" he spat in pure repugnance.

I shuddered at the words uttered and gulped with great difficulty. I didn't mean to sound selfish and inconsiderate. It just seemed that Jen got in the way of everything.

"Collin…" I pleaded, as I took a step forward and placed a hand on his arm. He yanked his body away from my touch and stormed down the hall. I could literally see the steam rising from his head.

I had blown it and there was nothing I could do to fix it now. With nothing left to patch up for the time being, I turned to the one person that I could always go to: Tristan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight. Collin yelled at you for being angry about Jen's calls to his cell phone…and you retaliated by acting like a selfish bitch" Tristan reiterated while pacing the room. I quickly peered up at him and grimaced.

"I was not a bitch, Tristan. Can you blame a girl for getting angry if her boyfriend calls his ex-girlfriend?" I questioned in a shrill voice. Tristan smirked and walked over to me. I was sprawled out on the center of the bed, flipping through a magazine.

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask about this sort of thing…given my reputation" Tristan added with an even more mischievous grin on his face. He leaned down and gently kissed me on my lips. I accepted the sweet gesture and lingered along his lips for a little longer before he pulled away.

"Will this ever end?" I growled. Tristan sat on the edge of the Queen-size bed and extended his hand over to me. Snatching the magazine right from under my nose, he flung it across the room like trash and proceeded in yanking me up to a sitting position.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we forget about all this drama and just relax…" His voice trailed off and his actions did the rest of the talking. Before long, we were intertwined in one another, hungrily attacking each other's mouths and stripping off clothes like it was a race or something. I found myself easing under his touch and accepting the instant satisfaction that various parts of my body were receiving.

The only question left to answer was: Who's the jealous one now?


	18. Getting Rid of the Problem

I could feel his lukewarm breaths tickle the side of my cheek and glide down my slender neck. His heavy eyelids fluttered for a moment before shutting completely; a docile expression formed along his face.

I watched the faint shadows dance across the white linen bedspread before crawling back to their respective dwellings. It was so peaceful and quiet. A light breeze blew through the entranceway out to the veranda. It swept back Tristan's strands of hair to reveal two eyebrows. He stirred a bit and scooted closer to my body.

I could feel the closeness and the unbreakable barrier surrounding us. His fingers crept across the sheets and paused once they reached the exposed skin peaking under my cotton shirt.

He swallowed leisurely causing the glands in his throat to contract and expand. I ran my hand down his torso to feel his chest rise and fall with each breath that he took. His heart beat remained steady, as my fingertips ventured up the curve of his shoulder.

"Tristan…" I whispered softly. The muscles around his eyes twitched and his parched, cherry lips separated.

"Do you enjoy watching me sleep?" he asked in a raspy voice. His blue eyes shot open and peered straight ahead in my direction. A smile sprung onto my lips, as I slid my head forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. He smelled sweet and minty like a meadow after a long rain.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," I replied in a pompous fashion. He smirked and then, proceeded to yawn. His arms stretched above his head revealing the ridges and curves of his muscles.

"I never want to leave" he announced loudly, as he shut his eyes and brought his strong arms around my body. I graciously accepted the embrace and burrowed my head under his chin.

"We'll have to eventually," I reminded him in a monotonic voice. Tristan groaned and shook his head, as he clung tighter.

"They can't make me…" he affirmed with a hearty laugh. I could feel his entire body shake and his insides rattle. My heart began to race and leap with joy. I already knew that Tristan had fallen for me. It was evident in all his actions. He no longer chased after other girls or discussed his past relationships. Everything was focused on me and me only.

Floating with the gentle wind, I could make out the sound of a mandolin strumming away. The melodious notes whirled through the air and dipped down into my ears.

"Do you hear that?" I questioned, as I quickly sat up and looked around. Beyond the white curtains of the canopy bed was a teak desk and a matching armoire. Across from the furniture were the large French doors that led out to the spacious balcony.

"Sounds like music…" he murmured faintly. I turned my head and peered down into his olive, glowing complexion.

"Come dance with me" I declared with a whimsical expression on my face. Tristan opened his eyes and stared at me in reluctance.

"Do I have to?" he carped. I nodded my head and took his roughened hand in mine.

A few seconds later, I was dragging Tristan out onto the veranda with great difficulty might I add. His bare feet drug across the marble flooring and his built frame moved along like an ironing board.

"Come on, it's not that bad," I coaxed with a small giggle. Tristan grimaced and slowed to a halt once we reached the iron railing.

Down below amongst the streets of Paris were dozens of cars, natives, tourists, and vendors. My eyes trailed along the sidewalks in search of the beautiful music that had originally caught my interest.

There, hidden by the shadows, was the mandolin player. He was an older man with snow white hair and a black beret slanted over his forehead. A dark maroon vest coated his torso and offset the blue sweater he wore underneath. Next to this mysterious person was a violinist, who looked to be related to the mandolin player in some respect.

"It's gorgeous…" I remarked in a whisper, as my gaze diverted over to Tristan. He smiled and took a step closer to me. Throwing out his hands slightly, he positioned his body in a dancing stance and inquired in a phony French accent:

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?"

My cheeks flushed, as I moved away from the railing and placed my hands in his. Tristan pushed my body flesh against his own and peered deep into my eyes.

I couldn't understand how little things like this could make me weak in the knees. He was charming and commanding all at the same time. I often thought that he could make someone admit to a crime they didn't commit without them even realizing it. That's how clever he was.

Our feet glided backwards and forwards; right and left. A couple times, I slam my foot down against his or stumble off to the side, but Tristan always caught me.

"I'm not any good at this" I admitted coyly. He just grinned and guided my steps along the proper motions.

"Step to the side…left…to the side again," he instructed in a calm voice. I could still detect the sleepiness in his eyes; the way they slanted and dulled every now and then.

Tristan's hand maneuvered down to the small of my back and firmly dug into my skin. I winced a little and immediately got off beat. His right foot stepped forward, as I jerked to the side.

"You're supposed to move back with your opposite foot," he added with a sigh of hopelessness. I shook my head and stopped completely.

"Why do you do that?" I questioned. His forehead creased in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked in return. I tilted my head forward and stared down at my feet. They looked so insignificant amongst the beige marble.

"You're always so nice to me…I'd like if you were commanding once in a while," I announced quietly. Tristan extended his index finger and brought my face up to his.

"I'm not quite catching your drift…"

"Take charge, Tristan. Make me do things!" I cut in with a boisterous demeanor. Tristan smirked in skepticism and narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to be callous?" he asked innocently. I bit my lip and gradually nodded in affirmation. His hands dropped from my body and fell limply at his sides. The glowing expression on his heart-shaped face faded, and the mischievous glint that he always carried, was nowhere to be found.

Within seconds, I was slammed back against a wall and securely pinned by Tristan's arm across my chest. My lungs seized under the tight constraints, causing me to pant for air.

"You want me to be commanding, huh?" he injected in a terse tone. I stood there staring, not sure if my previous request was such a good idea after all. Tristan raised his arm up to my neck and grinded it into my collarbone.

"Better?" he spat deviously. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. A groan exuded from my throat, as I gulped with great difficulty. Taking me by the back of the head, he spun me around and pressed my back flesh against his body. I could feel all the bends and curves under his shirt and pants.

"What do you want?" he hissed in my ear. I let out a ragged breath and remained quiet.

"Tell me!"—he ordered in a harsher voice. I licked my lips and opened my eyes—"Is this what you want?"

He tucked his head close to my neck and trailed painfully, wet kisses all down my skin. His teeth nipped and bit with a ravenous hunger. The sensation traveled through my body and developed a burning sensation within the pit of my stomach.

"Or is this what you want?" he whispered, as he spun me around once more and vigorously gripped both sides of my arms. His fingers quickly slid up my shirt and explored any part of me that he so desired. His hips grinded with a raw force that made me cringe and at the same time thirst for more.

"I want to take away all this pressure and stress…" he muttered coldly. Tristan was grabbing, touching, ripping…digging into my innocence.

"And all that's required is to just…"—he paused for a moment and exhaled a warm swarm of air against my earlobe—"…get rid of Collin." I immediately froze and tore myself away from him.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. A grin formed on his lips, as he regained his close distance with me.

"It's called 'relieving yourself of a major burden' Rory…" he muttered brusquely. His blue eyes turned to an icy, silver tinge. I staggered backwards and used the brick wall as my support system.

"You're talking about murder…" I whispered in shock. Tristan swayed his head from side to side and debated my use of words.

"Depends on how you look at it."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed me by the arm and twisted my body into him.

"No…no" I whimpered in protest.

"Rory, it's simple. We slip a little something into his drink and no one has to know" he asserted reassuringly. I continued to shake my head and avoid all eye contact, but Tristan was making it difficult.

"Rory, look at me dammit!" he roared, as his hand jerked my face upwards. I cowered before his gaze and squirmed within his arms.

"You love me, don't you?" he questioned. I tried to look away, but his hand prevented me from doing so. "Admit it! You can't stop thinking about it…"

"No!" I screamed, trying to shut him up.

"You can't stop denying what you are! You screwed over Collin and you fucked me!" he yelled. Tears began to stream down my face, as I trembled uncontrollably.

"I didn't mean to…" I began.

"No, Rory. Whores get what they deserve! You were apart of this plot from the moment we slept together. Now, Collin has to go and you know that. It's the only way we can be together!"

"No, no, no!" I shrieked. Tears burned the surface of my skin like acid.

"Collin will never leave you because he loves you, Rory. But, you don't love him!" he whispered, as he positioned his face only millimeters apart from mine. I could see the fire and the passion raging.

"I do love him—" I cried out.

"No, you don't"—Tristan yelled with a wicked laugh—"I'm your drug Rory…and you can never deny that. You want us to be together more than anything…enough to _kill_ for it."

I scrambled my way out of his arms and threw my quivering body against the wall. Sobs choked my throat and filled up the languid afternoon air.

"Do it for love…" Tristan uttered finally. I could feel his hands clutch both sides of my face, as a pair of lips attacked my mouth. I cried even harder and clung onto him for support.

"Do it for love…" he whispered again, as he detached himself from me. I could hear his footsteps disappear into the hotel room. Within seconds, I collapsed onto the floor and wept in sadness and sorrow like I had never done before.

My hand slid across my chest and tore at my clothes and my skin. I hated how dirty and guilty I felt at the moment. Would I really kill for love? Did I want Tristan more than Collin?

The plot was thickening and my mind whirled out of control. I knew what I had to do.

Collin could never find out how much of a whore I had become…the fact that I became this corrupted person who used sex and lust to solve my problems. Tristan was a drug that I couldn't break myself of.

And then, it hit me. Collin loved me too much to ever leave me. Despite any excuse I would give him, he wouldn't accept it. The only way to hide the truth was to get rid of the problem. I would have to get rid of Collin and feed into the monster that I had become. It was the only way.


	19. A Cup of Tea

Tristan quickly stirred the amber colored liquid into the cup full of tea. I stood back a ways with my arms crossed tightly around my stomach and my feet positioned closely together on the floor.

"Maybe we should rethink this," I began in a shaky voice. He didn't say anything, as he placed the silver spoon onto the desk and spun around. His eyes remained level with the cup in his hand.

"Now, I want you to do it just as we planned. Go into his hotel room, offer him the tea, and make sure that he drinks the entire thing. Once he passes out, I want you to turn off the lights. That'll signal to me that we can finally move the body," he explained. I bit my lip and let out a ragged breath.

"Tristan, I can't do this…" I announced in a small voice. My mind was reeling with all sorts of regrets and what if's.

"Rory…"—Tristan whispered as he advanced towards me—"This is the only way."

"No, that's where you're wrong!" I began to shout. The tears sprung from my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

"Collin loves me and he doesn't deserve this…" I whimpered. Tristan shook his head and clutched both of my arms.

"Listen to me! Collin will never accept us being together…you love me, don't you?" he questioned in a shrill voice. I tilted my head away from him and groaned. It was like Tristan was brainwashing me; playing with my emotions to get me to do something that I didn't want to do.

"It's unethical!"—I cried, as my body began to tremble under his touch—"You're his best friend! Why are you doing this?"

"And you're his slut of a girlfriend!"—he fired back—"But we're in on this plan together. You tell him about us now and it's over, do you understand me?" The whites of his eyes turned a faint red and his voice became rather hoarse. I slowly nodded my head and shut my eyes. _This isn't right…I shouldn't be doing this…_I thought to myself.

Tristan placed the Styrofoam cup into my hands and gently kissed me on the cheek.

"You can do this…I know you can," he said reassuringly. I licked my lips and spun around. Everything inside screamed for me to stop; to not carry through. But, instead of listening, I continued walking towards the living room. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a figure running, but when I diverted my gaze over to the area, there was nothing to be found. So, with what little courage I had left, I sauntered over to the front door and unlatched it.

The dimly lit hallway flashed before my eyes. I quickly darted across the hall and knocked on Collin's door. My hands were shaking so bad that I thought I was going to drop the cup of tea right then and there.

Faint thumping sounds were heard before Collin's body emerged through the entryway. He stared at me for a couple seconds before acknowledging my presence.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked faintly. I bit my lip and took a deep breath. Extending the cup out to him, I smiled.

"Great…I brought you some tea," I said cheerfully. Collin's face lit up, as he motioned for me to come in. I followed him through the doorway and entered into the picturesque living room.

"I'm actually glad that you came," Collin proclaimed.

"Oh, really. Why's that?" I questioned unsteadily. He turned around and brought his hands about my waist. Immediately, I tensed up and diverted my gaze to avoid making eye contact.

"Because I've missed you" he stated bluntly. I pursed my lips and nodded my head. This was an extremely uncomfortable circumstance. Here I was in Collin's arms holding the very thing that could potentially kill him.

"I don't want your tea to get cold" I cut in suddenly, as I broke away from Collin and handed him the white cup. Collin glanced down into the container and back up at me. His eyes were rigid and unrelenting. Something was up.

"Why don't we talk for awhile…get to know each other better," he suggested, as he licked his lips. Extending a hand, Collin led me to the couch and set the cup down on top of the coffee table. Again, I became extremely antsy and nervous.

"Why should we do that? We already know each other…" I asserted in a throaty voice. My heart was beginning to pound in my chest.

"That's the funny thing…"—he whispered, as he leaned in closer—"I feel like I don't know you at all." I tightened up upon feeling his lips gently touch the corner of my mouth. My breaths became harder to come by.

"You're such a mystery…" he continued. Collin shifted his body overtop of mine and became progressively more demanding in his actions. I let out a loud sigh that sounded more like a cry for help than anything else. He trailed his lips down my neck and very slowly sucked on my skin. His teeth picked up the smooth casing like a sponge and sunk down like a knife. I moaned and pushed him back with my hand.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, as he peered down into my blue eyes and smiled. I melted in that very instant. Collin was so innocent and naïve in my opinion. All those years of living under his father's roof had turned him into a kind and gentle soul.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now…" I whispered with widened eyes. He gulped and slid his body off of mine.

"I didn't know—" he began in the form of an apology, but I stopped him.

"It's okay. I'm actually glad that you didn't." Collin licked his lips and gazed over at me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Remember that time by the tree house during fifth grade?" he began. I shook my head and furrowed my brows. Collin ran his fingers through his light brown hair, tousling it a bit.

"I tried to kiss by the pond"—he said with a little chuckle. Lines around his soft gray eyes formed and caused me to smile in admiration—"You punched me in the eye and never let me slide by for that."

I began to laugh and cover my eyes with my hands in embarrassment.

"Yah, I remember that. My mom got so mad. She made me walk all the way to your house and apologize for what I had done," I remarked with a raised eyebrow. My eyes shifted downwards, as the smile faded from my face.

"Remember how my dad gave you that lecture in his study about controlling your anger?" he laughed. I nodded my head and laughed as well.

"He told me that God frowned upon troublemakers….he never knew what really happened though."

Collin peered up at me and became rather solemn.

"I guess I should drink this tea, right?" he asked with a small smile. I bit the inside of my cheek and raised my eyes up to his as if I was facing death itself.

"Yah…" I whispered. Collin sniffled a little and swished the contents around in the cup.

"I love you, Rory Gilmore" he stated emphatically. I stopped breathing for a moment and processed the words flowing from his lips.

"I think I've always known that …"—he whispered good-naturedly—"I've just never realized it until now."

I could fell the tears welling in my eyes, as I gripped the exterior of the couch.

"I'm still that little boy in Sunday school who would think up ways to make you fall for me…"—he continued once more—"But, I never would have imagined that I would be this man sitting before you, who loves you more than life itself." His bottom lip quivered a bit, as he bent his head above his knees.

"I saw you…" he declared in a raspy voice. I looked up with curiosity and shook my head.

"You saw what?" I began, but was cut off by Collin's intense gaze.

"I heard the whole thing…" he whispered. Tears began to collect in his eyes as well.—"What did I do to deserve this?"

I still shook my head in bewilderment, as I slung my legs over the side of the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I might be a fool in love Rory, but I'm not stupid" he shouted. He licked his lips and brushed away the small tear that fell from his eye.

"Collin?" I questioned with apprehension.

"You really thought that you could poison me and get away with it?" he cried gruffly. My breath got in my throat, as I froze in place.

"No…" I began in protest.

"Just answer one thing…Do you love him?" he asked faintly. My eyes fluttered for a second as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"It was idiotic, Collin. Tristan and I should have never slept together…I'm so sorry." My voice faded as soft sobs escaped from my lips.

"I'm sorry…" I repeated again. Collin bit his lip and stared down into the cup.

"Well…I hope he makes you happy," he stated brusquely. With that, he brought the cup up to his lips.

"No!" I screamed, as I knocked it out of his hands, accidentally bumping over the only light source in the room. Everything was pitch black, as I could hear the front door to the hotel room open.

"Collin…" I called. He began to cough uncontrollably and gag.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here" I ordered in a harsh whisper. Placing my arm around his back, I lifted him up and helped him stumble over to the nearest wall.

Footsteps were heard down the hall and through the kitchen.

"Rory!" Tristan shouted. I didn't reply, but remained still. Collin was wheezing next to me and becoming extremely lethargic.

"Did you drink any of it?" I whispered. Collin nodded his head a bit and rested his body against the wall. I began to panic, as the footsteps were heard thumping down the steps.

"Rory! Where the heck are you?" Tristan's voice boomed again. By the faint light that came from the moon, I maneuvered both of us around the couch and made it to the hallway.

"Just hold on…" I commanded shakily, as I opened the front door and helped carry him out into the hall. We scrambled to my hotel door, as I desperately searched for the room key.

"I don't have it on me!" I screeched in panic. Collin forcefully took me by the arm and dragged me down the hallway.

"We'll go to Zack's room" he stammered in between coughs. I could literally see his body break out in sweat. His face flushed and his eyes grew puffy.

"Collin…I am so sorry" I said in between gasps for air and tears. He stopped for a moment and spun around with a gentle expression on his face.

"I know you are" he replied faintly. I nodded my head and proceeded in putting my arm around his waist. Collin was losing his ability to stand up-right.

Slowly but surely, we made it to Zack's door.

"Zack!" I called, as I pounded on the oak door. A clicking sound was heard and then, a head poked out.

"Dan!"—I yelled in happiness—"Can we please come inside for awhile?"

He looked us up and down for a second before nodding in approval.

"Zach's just out for pizza with Allie and Amanda, right now" he informed us in a bland voice. I carried Collin through the doorway and set him down on top of the bed.

"What's wrong with him?" Dan inquired nervously.

"Nothing…" I shot back. A loud knock was heard at the door.

"Don't get that!" I shouted at Dan. He scrunched his forehead and placed his hands upon his hips.

"Why not?" he questioned. Collin slumped forward and clung onto my shirt for support.

"I'm gonna throw up" he whispered to me. I peered down into his green tinted face and glanced over at Dan.

"Because, if you open that door, I swear to God that that will be the last thing you ever do!!" I roared with fury. Dan took a couple steps backwards and gulped.

"Sorry I asked…" he mumbled under his breath. I waited a couple minutes for the knocks to cease and turned my attention over to Collin. Honestly, he wasn't looking so great.

"Do you want to lie down?" I asked sympathetically. He nodded his head and curled up into a little ball on top of the comforter. Droplets of sweat flowed down his cheeks and fell onto the bed. I brushed back his wet strands of hair.

"You gotta hang in, Collin"—I declared lightly—"You have to…"

Collin became quiet, as he drifted off into a nimble slumber.


End file.
